Traitor
by poisonyes
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE NEW KUNOICHI! Mika is back after 10 years...but that's not exactly her name. And what's this! Her so called sister is engaged to.....SASUKE! Does love bloom with someone and 'Mika'
1. You're Back!

Chapter 1: You're back!

**Mika/Lita's POV**

'The lake is so peaceful…how come people change…and stuff like this lake doesn't?'

**Sakura's POV**

'Naruto, Sasuke, and I were all facing Kakashi sensei in _another _bell test. Come ON, we're 26 for crying out loud. Mika never did this…Hold on…is that her by the lake?'

"Ohmygosh!"

"What is it Sakura?" Naruto had asked me.

"Look over by the lake. Is that…?"

Naruto had to squint his eyes to look over by the lake.

"HEY! What's the….No way…it's not possible." Sasuke said.

We all ran over there and hugged Mika half to death. Yes, Sasuke too!

**Regular POV**

"Ok, who are you and what are you doing!?" Mika yelled getting in a fighting stance.

"Mika, it's us, Sasuke, Naruto, and me, Sakura!"

"My name isn't Mika…it's Lita."

"Hey, you little ditchers, what's….the….hold up? Mika?" Kakashi said with an amazed face.

"I just told your friends here that my name is LITA!"

"No, you're Mika Setsuna!" Naruto argued.

"Ok…read my lips…my name is Lita Uzumaki."

"What did you say?" Team 7 said in unison.

"ARE YOU GUYS DEAF?! I'm outta here."

"Wait, M…Lita." Sasuke called out after her.

Lita turned around.

"What do you want?"

"How can you not remember us? We're your teammates. Get a grip Mika!" Naruto said holding her arms.

"Let go."

"No…not until you can remember us."

"I told you…let go!!!!" Black and purple chakra started flowing out of her body. Everyone jumped back.

Lita got her kunai out in a fighting stance.

"Wait…what was her last name again?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Everyone did an anime fall.

"Uzumaki…baka!"

"Then….that means you're my sister!"

"Hahahahaha! That's funny! Oh…were you serious?"

"Yeah…my last name is Uzumaki too."

Lita suddenly clutched her head, then just collapsed.

Okz! This is the sequel to The New Kunoichi. Some parts may have flashbacks so read The New Kunoichi first!! 


	2. Waking up and what!

YAY!! New chapter…this one will be dedicated to hiddenrebel for my first review! Oh, and by the way…I'm just going to put Lita now…since she got rid of her alibi.

Chapter 2: Waking up and what?!

**Lita's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to find I was in a white room, but with a computer, television, radio, closet…and a lot of other stuff that looked like it was for 16 year olds. (Remember, this was from Mika's room when she was living with Sasuke.)

"Where am I?" I thought I had asked myself until I heard a voice reply,

"This is your old room."

"Um…Who are you?"

"….I don't need to explain myself to you after what you've done."

"What did I do?!"

"You abandoned all of us!"

"What the frig are you talking about…I TOLD you I've never met any of you in my entire life!"

"…….."

"AHHH!! Answer me, you…you…CHICKEN-HAIRED HUMAN ICE CUBE!!"

"What did you say?!"

"Yeah…you heard me. Fucktard…"

"What's a fucktard?"

"A fucking retard…duh!"

**Sasuke's POV**

"AHHH!! Answer me, you…you…CHICKEN-HAIRED HUMAN ICE CUBE!!"

"What did you say?!" 'Damn….she's as loud as ever.'

"Yeah…you heard me. Fucktard…"

"What's a fucktard?"

"A fucking retard…duh!"

**Sakura's POV**

"What's going on in there?" I asked Naruto and Kaka sensei. It basically became a habit to call him Kaka sensei now.

"Let's listen!" Naruto said.

"……….you…you…CHICKEN-HAIRED HUMAN ICE CUBE!!" I heard Mika…err Lita say.

"What did you say?!"

"Yeah…you heard me. Fucktard…"

"What's a fucktard?"

"A fucking retard…duh!"

"I think we should go in and stop them."

"AHHH, stop it…ah! STOP!! Hahaha!" we heard from the room.

I opened the door to find Sasuke tied to a chair.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto cried out. Kaka sensei was just standing there reading Make-Out Tactics. How did we get unlucky enough to get a perverted teacher.

**Lita's POV**

"…..Um….Who is you guys again?"

The pink haired kunoichi replied,

"I'm Sakura….the one tied to the chair is Sasuke…blond haired freak is Naruto…and the pervert is Kakashi sensei."

"….Oh!! You're the ones who I met at the lake."

The door opened again and I saw more ninjas. Being my alertful self, I got defensive. They obviously didn't notice me when the light blond haired girl started asking Sakura,

"We heard she's back! Where is she?!"

"Who are you talking about Ino-pig?"

"She's talking about Mika." A guy with his hair tied up replied.

"Ahem! Who the hell is MIKA!?"

**Regular POV**

Team 8, 10, and Gai's team turned to see Mika. (Or should it be Lita?)

"MIKA!!" All the girls went up to hug her, but were stopped when Lita put her hands out in front of her.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself…MY NAME IS LITA!"

"What's going on?" Shikamaru whispered to Sasuke.

"She tied me up to the chair because we got into an argument."

"Not that…with how she's acting."

"We don't know yet."

"Hey, where'd she go?" Naruto piped up and looked around.

"That girl….she must've poofed somewhere!"

"Untie me then let's go find her."

Neji had just finished untying Sasuke when they heard laughter outside of the house.

They all went outside to find Amiee, Julie and Lita all joking around.

**Amiee's POV**

I turned my head a little just to find that the Konoha Twelve was just gawking at us like we had died and came back from the dead.

"Um….L…L…Lita…you know who they are don't you?" Hinata stuttered. Which she hasn't done since Lita left… (Just to let you know if you don't already, Amiee and Julie knew Lita's secret in the past.)

"Of course…that's Amiee and that's Julie." She said pointing to each both of us as she said our names.

"Excuse us for a moment will ya?" Sakura said, not waiting for a response she pulled me and Julie off to the side.

"How does she remember you two, but not us and Konoha and everything else?" she said as if someone was eavesdropping, quietly as possible.

"What do you mean?" Julie replied innocently.

Sakura had a suspicious look on her face.

'**Watch it…if you blow our cover, then…then…Itchy-kun will probably never acknowledge you!'** (Did I already mention they can communicate by thought? I forgot, so if I did…then you know. Bold thoughts are communication.)

'**Grr…why torture me like this?'**

'**It's my job, embrace it, and fear it!'**

**Lita's POV**

'If they screw up, they're going down…but not before Itachi does. Little bastard.'

'**I heard that!'**

'**So? You are…killing off the only family I had and the rest of the clan too.'**

'**But I thought you wanted them dead, after they shunned you.'**

'**Doesn't change a thing…I didn't want them dead…just to suffer.'**

**Sasuke's POV**

'Lita's looks like she's overthinking something.'

"Oi, Lita, you alright?"

"Why do you care?"

"Hn…..Because I do."

"What a lame excuse." She said rolling her eyes.

"So…you alright?"

"……I'm leaving."

**Regular POV**

"……I'm leaving."

"Wait." Sasuke grabbed Lita's wrist.

"Nani?"

"Why are you wearing arm warmers…that go up to your elbows…on a bright sunny day?"

"It's none of your business."

When Lita started walking away, her right arm warmer started to come off because Sasuke was still holding on to it, only to reveal….

GOMENSAI! Sorry for the cliffy…but this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote in both of my stories…I think. What do you think is on her hand? Review please!


	3. I don't know you anymore

YAY!! New chapter…this one will be dedicated to hiddenrebel and ShinraTurk-Krena for my reviews!

Chapter 3: I don't know you anymore…but I'm still staying by your side

**Sasuke's POV**

"That isn't…."I breathed out.

Lita swiped her arm warmer out from my hand and put it back on.

"Maybe it is or isn't, whatever 'it' is, it's none of your business!" she said venomously and walked away somewhere.

"When did she….How did she…oh Kami…" Tenten said.

Lita has a black dragon on her arm (If you watch American Dragon: Jake Long, it's kinda like Rose's), the Akatsuki's mark. No, unless black and purple chakra was flowing, then she was part of Akatsuki. Damn it, she does have black and purple chakra flowing in her body. When did this happen, Kami?!

'It's not possible though, how could she? Only the best of the best can join Akatsuki and she must be a pretty powerful kunoichi. Enough to defeat me, powerful.'

-Flashback-

_I had the first move. I got out a kunai and ran towards her. As soon as I struck her with it, she poofed into a log. _

'_Ugh, how can I not see that she used a substitute justu?'_

_I made a clone, so she searched for the real me with her kekei genkai. She must've spotted me in the trees. So, she threw three shurikens and a kunai in that direction. I got hit. I came out of his hiding spot, so she did too. I knew that I couldn't use my Sharingan because of the curse mark. So she had the advantage._

_I asked her,_

"_How did you know I was hiding there?"_

"_You say I don't have a kekei genkai?"_

"_So you used yours?"_

"_How else would I be able to find you?"_

_She made a clone and it did all the talking, while she charged at me from behind with her 'weakest' Rasengan. I flew into 4 trees. I was pretty surprised. _

"_Are you trying to kill me?!" I yelled._

"_What are you talking about? That was my weakest one."_

-End Flashback-

'She never told us what her kekei genkai was anyways.'

**Lita's POV**

'How could I be so careless!?'

'**How could you be so CARELESS?!' Jules yelled at me.**

I rolled my eyes at how she and I can think alike but act totally different.

'**I don't know since I just asked myself that question.'**

'**You're at the lake aren't you?' Amiee came into the conversation.**

'**Yup, why? Do you want to join me?'**

'**Nope, not really!' Amiee said perkily.**

'**You just think about the consequences because you just endangered our mission, baka!' Julie said.**

I looked off into the distance. Why can't I do anything right!? Julie is the perfect one, and Amiee gets all the boys…well, almost all. I'm the mistake…the flaw. I'm useless, what am I doing still alive? The world doesn't need me. I can do nothing to help anyone. Itachi should've killed me off too while he was killing the clan while I, being a kunoichi, was helpless! I started crying, I haven't done that in over 10 years. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and I saw Shikamaru. I got and cried on his chest. He hugged me to make me feel better.

'NO…I have a boyfriend. I can't fall in love with him.'

"Are you all right?"

"Does it look like I'm all right?" I said in a voice no one heard me talk in, like, forever.

"Troublesome…"

"Is that all you can say?" I said as I pulled away from him.

"No, I can say a lot of other words also." He said jokingly.

I sighed, turning to look at the lake again. Why did he have to take my memory? I really want to remember everything, but nooooo! I can't have it back until the time is right. The time when I'm dead is when he'll give it back.

"I think you should go back…I don't think everyone would like it if you were still hanging around an Akatsuki member."

"Hey, I'm one of your best friends; I'll be by your side for as long as possible."

"You're one of my best friends?"

"Yeah, you don't remember?"

"I really wish I can. I've lost my memory for some time, and this guy said I belonged to Akatsuki, and I believed him. I really wanted to remember so I went with him. Then, I got sucked up in this."

"You had a tough life…well, from when I met you."

"Really? What happened that caused me to…to cause myself to have a tough life?"

"…Well, your house was burned down, then the fire went to the village. You came back from a mission, saw the fire, and put it out."

"I did a good thing, how…" I was cut off by Shikamaru.

"Your house was turned to ashes…the villagers noticed this and thought it was because of you the village got almost burned down. They glared at you, shunning you."

"That's why everyone was glaring at me today." I replied.

"I do remember one memory…from when I was six."

'After Orochimaru gave me a frigging curse mark, at age five.'

"Good or bad?"

"Definitely, bad."

"So, what happened?"

"I don't know who it was, so I'll call him Fluffy."

"Fluffy? Why that name?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind ok?! Anyways, he came into my part of the village. I was coming home late from training. All the lights were on, but it was all red. I knew what that had meant. Then, I saw my parents who had been murdered right in front of me. I looked at Fluffy, straight in the eyes; well, tried to then all of a sudden I feel pain. I knew it was probably a genjustu. So I did the release technique, but the pain didn't change or go away."

"Mangekyou Sharingan…"

"What did you say?

"You were trapped in the Mangekyou Sharingan! The only person we know who has it is Sasuke's older brother Itachi!"

"Yeah…I'm still gonna call him Fluffy."

Shikamaru did an anime fall.

"Whatever…OH NO!"

"What is it now, troublesome woman?"

"It's getting late and I have no place to stay."

"Well, you can stay at my place; it's good that I moved out of my parents' place already."

"You sure, I mean, really, REALLY sure?"

"Yes, now let's get going, you can stay in the guest room."

Oooh! Will love bloom between these two or will Lita be faithful to her mysterious boyfriend? Review, review, review!!


	4. Rock out loud!

YAY!! New chapter…I hate Daylight Savings Time…This story will be based on modern day stuff like bands and ninja style….stuff.

Chapter 4: Rock out loud!

**Lita's POV**

'**So where are you going now?' Itachi asked curiously.**

'**Just because the three of us taught you that justu doesn't mean you can pop in anytime you want.'**

'**Actually, yes I can.'**

'**Teme…why couldn't you have killed me too, I mean, the world doesn't need me.'**

'**Akatsuki needs your power.'**

'**Anyways…I'm staying at….Shikamaru's?'**

'**Ok then, I'll give your memory back at exactly midnight…and you HAVE to be asleep.'**

**Itachi's POV**

'_If only she knew who she actually was…'_

**Regular POV**

Lita's cell phone started ringing.

"Hellooo?"

"Hey, it's me Kiri!"

"Need I to write another one or is it something else?"

"Another one and get your butt here tomorrow!"

"Do I have to…cuz I really don't want to?"

"Yes, now hang up the phone."

Lita rolled her eyes at her friend and hung up. She heard a knock on her temporary door/room.

"Go ahead and come in!"

"Hey, feeling better?"

Lita sighed and replied with a head nod indicating a yes.

"Good, because you got some visitors."

"HI BEST FRIEND!!" Amiee's voice screeched.

"Kami, Amiee, tone it down a little bit, I'm getting a headache."

"Hn…"

"Julie, I swear, you're talking like Chicken Haired Human Ice Cube."

"What do you expect? She's getting married to him!"

"I'll leave you girls alone…troublesome"

Lita just blinked, looking so shocked.

"NANI?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Its part of the mission, I have to gather information, baka." Julie said in a confidential voice.

"I have to go to Cheese tomorrow for the band. Oh and I'm getting my memory back at midnight."

"Fine, we'll be leaving, it's already 10:00 pm"

"Party poopers!"

**Lita's POV**

'I'm scared…why? I shouldn't be, right?'

Gradually, I guess fell asleep. And, before I knew it, it was midnight.

The next morning, I woke up. I took of the armers, (That's the arm warmers, that's what I'm gonna call them now.) and started washing my face and brushing my teeth. When I finished, something smelled good. The scent led me to the kitchen, where I saw Shikamaru cooking!

"Yay, Shika kun's cooking!!"

"Huh, I haven't heard that name for a long time."

"I remember the last time I had your cooking…sorry again for 'stealing' it" I said the last part sarcastically.

"Thanks, but….did you say you remember?"

"Yeah, am I not supposed to remember anything?"

"I'm not sure…but I think you have your memory back. You have the dragons on BOTH of you wrists?"

"Yes! What is up with all the questions today? Is it the 20 questions show?!"

**Regular POV**

'The only person known in the history of shinobi is Yuri. She couldn't be her reincarnation…could she?'

**Lita's POV**

"Stop thinking and star eating breakfast! It's the most important meal day."

"All right, all right, I'm eating!" He sat down and stated eating. But before he could take his first bite the phone rang. He got up and answered it. I reached over to take his waffles.

"Drop it!"

"I didn't even take anything yet!"

"YET….no not you!"

"Anyways, thanks for breakfast, but I got to be somewhere right now. See you later!" I poofed to Cheese Village, which was a 4 day walk there…usually.

"FINALLY!!"

"Whatever, are we going to rehearse or not?"

"Rehearse?"

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh... _

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Chorus:  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
they tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

_All the stuff that you do _

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Chorus

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

Chorus x2

x2  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...

"Hey, that was a really good song!"

"Thanks Kiri, good job on the drums Kin!"

"Good job singing!"

"Next song!"

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast _

Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny,  
How we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Chorus  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We joked  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

"Ok, I'm going to go see my boyfriend!"

"What, only two songs today?"

"Yeah, pretty much! Don't worry, we'll have three tomorrow!"

Kin and Kiri looked really skeptical.

"I mean it!"

**Julie's POV**

'_Where is she? That's right…Cheese.'_

'**Amiee!'**

'**What do you want, bitch?!'**

'**Are you up to a trip to Cheese?'**

'**No, not at all!'**

'**Then, I guess I'm going alone.'**

'**Do you even have enough chakra?'**

'…**I'm an ! Of course I have enough chakra!'**

'**So? I'm a ! I should be your biggest rival.'**

'**You are baka. You're such a frou frou girly girl sometimes!'**

'………**No comment.'**

Next chapter, you'll find out what the blanks are and who's Lita's boyfriend!


	5. Who cares if we're too old! SLEEPOVER!

I GIVE YOU….CHAPTER FIVE OF THE STORY: TRAITOR! I might change the title later on…it's up to you!

Chapter 5: Who cares if we're too old!? SLEEPOVER!!

**Regular POV**

"Knock, knock!" Lita yelled when she arrived at her boyfriend's house, Ryo's house.

"Lita! It's so great to see you!"

"Well, you never call anymore!"

"I was…busy."

"Riiiiight! So you gonna let me in or are we gonna stand out here all day?"

"Uh…Um…yeah, I'm still busy and all. You know, with paper work, for my job."

"You're in a band like me. We have no paperwork."

"My….other job! Helping people do paperwork."

"Oh, well, you've been working really hard so why don't you let me help you?"

"Ryo kun!! Hurry up! You're taking too long!"

"Who was that?"

"My distant cousin but she is like a sister to me."

"Can I meet her?"

"No, now leave!" he had said to her coldly.

Lita exhaled sharply.

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!!"

"SO? YOU WERE PROBABLY CHEATING ON ME TOO BECAUSE YOU HAVENT CALLED EITHER!"

"WHY WOULD I? I ONLY LOVE YOU!!"

"What did you say?" Ryo said more calmly.

"I…only….love…you." Lita said between sobs.

"Lita…" he breathed out. He reached out for her hand but she ran away as fast as stamina and chakra could take her.

**Tenten's POV**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Julie, Amiee and I were at our sleepover when I heard a knock on my door. We all went to the door and when we opened it, we all saw Lita, with torn up clothes and a tear stained face.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Ino cried.

"I ran all the way here from Cheese."

"When? I mean it takes eight days here and back!" Julie and Amiee cried

"I went there this morning and I came back just now running fast as I could as stamina and chakra could take me…"

"W-what happened?" Hinata stated I mean asked.

"Well…this guy."

"We need more than that!" I said.

"Ryo….I _KNOW_ it's him, RIGHT?!" Amiee guessed…I guess.

"….."

"Join our sleepover! That's what you need to get over him!" I said.

"Let me change first." Lita did some signs and she changed into pj's.

"SLEEPOVER!!!"

Sorry this one is REALLY short…I didn't have enough time.

**Would you cry if I left the country?** _No._

**Do I ever cross your mind?** _No._

**Would you hold me if I were lonely?** _No._

**Do you like me?** _No._

_I wouldn't cry if you left, because I would die._

_You haven't crossed my mind, because you were always on my mind._

_I wouldn't hold you tight, I would kiss you._

_And I don't like you, I love you._

_Post this as a review, an author's note or on your profile. Thank you._


	6. Sleepover part 2, reincarnation what?

I GIVE YOU….CHAPTER SIX OF THE STORY: TRAITOR! I might change the title later on…it's up to you! VOTE!! I'll stop when it's chapter 9

Chapter 6: Sleepover part 2, reincarnation what!?

**Regular POV**

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Ino asked.

"Do what?" Lita asked dumbfound.

"That changing clothes justu."

"I feel lazy too explain, ask Julie or Amiee…they made it up!"

"I'll show you tomorrow morning." Amiee told them.

"So…what _are_ we doing for tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Lita asked.

"Why don't you ask Julie…"Tenten said with a smile.

"Jules, what's happening tomorrow?"

"It's Sasuke's birthday."

"WHAT?! FOUR DAYS BEFORE MINE!?"

"Hey, your birthday is on the same day as the Explosive Strawberry Ninja's concert."

"I know, I write their songs."

**Lita's POV**

"I know, I write their songs." 'And I'm their lead singer.'

"No way!! That's so cool!" Hinata cried out.

"So you know what the lead singer looks like right?" Sakura piped up.

"Sure, you can say that!"

"Turn into her using the Henge justu!! I want to see what she looks like!" Ino said excitedly.

"Can't you wait until July 27th?"

"NO!!" Everyone said minus Julie, Amiee, and me.

"Fine, on the count of three, I'll show you what the lead singer of the Explosive Strawberry Ninjas looks like ok? 1….2…..3!"

**Naruto's POV**

'Hehehe…this is gonna be fun!'

"Naruto, why did you drag us here to Tenten's house?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're gonna spy on them…now be quiet and listen."

"Speak for you dobe" Sasuke said and the boys snickered.

"Can't you wait until July 27th?"

"NO!!" Everyone said minus Julie, Amiee, and Lita.

"Fine, on the count of three, I'll show you what the lead singer of the Explosive Strawberry Ninjas looks like ok? 1….2…..3!"

"You didn't change at all." Ino said.

"Ok, she said at the count of three, she'd show us what the lead singer would look like…and she didn't change or do anything…so that means…" Hinata analyzed.

"OMG!! LITA _IS_ THE LEAD SINGER OF THE ESN(Explosive Strawberry Ninjas)!!"

"Did you hear that?!" I whispered kind of loud.

"That's kinda unbelievable, I mean, how can she be the lead singer?" Neji said.

**Regular POV**

Ino said over and over, trying to get Lita to sing.

"FINE!! I'll sing! Happy?"

They all nodded.

"Fine, I'll sing one of the new songs we're gonna sing on the 27th."

_Whoa whoa, yeah-ha, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Well I wonder could it be,_

_When i was dreaming about you baby_

_You were dreaming of me_

_Call me crazy. Call me blind._

_To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time_

_Did i lose my love to someone better?_

_And does she love you like i do, i do_

_You know i really really do_

_Chorus:_

_Well hey so much i need to say_

_Been lonely since the day_

_The day you went away_

_So sad but true_

_For me there's only you_

_Been crying since the day_

_The day you went away_

_whoa whoa, yeaha, yeah-ha, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_i remember, date and time_

_September 22nd Sunday 25 after nine_

_in that doorway, with your case_

_no longer shouting at each other there were tears on our faces_

_and we were letting go of something special _

_something we'll never have again_

_i know, i guess i really really know_

_Chorus:_

_the day you went away the day you went away_

_go on, yeaha, yeah-ha, whoa-a, whoa-a, woo_

_Did i lose my love to someone better?_

_and does she love like i do _

_you know i really really do_

_Chorus_

_why do we never know what we've got till it's gone?_

_how could i carry on?_

_the day you went away_

_'Cause I've been missing you so much i have to say_

_been crying since the day _

_the day you went away hey-ay yay-ay_

_whoa whoa, yeaha, yeah-ha, oh, oh, oh, oh_

"Yay! Good job!" the girls cheered.

"It would sound a LOT better if it had music…."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm getting a déjà vu."

"Of what?"

"Those stupid boys!"

"Looks like we're caught…again…by the same person." Shikamaru said.

"Keep an eye on Lita…she might poof somewhere again." Sasuke said venomously.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me right!"

"Um, Sasuke kun, I don't think you should say stuff like that…she's had a rough day."

"You wanna take this outside?"

"Fine, how much harm can _you_ do?"

"Perhaps you forgot I'm former Akatsuki!"

"FORMER?!" Naruto yelled.

"Nii-chan! You are so loud."

"Wait…did she say déjà vu?" Julie asked.

"SHE REMEMBERS!! SHE GOT HER MEMORY BACK!" Amiee yelled to the world.

"Where are Sasuke and Lita?" She said more calmly.

"Let's go to the lake." Jules said.

"Why there?" Neji asked.

"She once told me, that if she chose anywhere to die or kill herself…she'd die there. So that's her favorite place in the whole wide world!"

"Come on; let's hurry before they both kill each other." Tenten said worried.

**Lita's POV**

I got into fighting stance and Sasuke too. I started running towards him with a fist, but stopped when something caught my eye. Sasuke took that chance to attack me. He had a kunai and ran towards the 'distracted' me. I took my kunai and defended myself without looking.

"Stop, someone is watching us…someone with a very huge amount of chakra."

"Who are you talking about?"

Julie, Amiee, and the others just arrived when I said,

"Kaka sensei?"

"Let me see your arms."

I was taken aback by this comment.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Just let me see them."

I held out my arms while he took off my armers.

"Neji, Hinata, does she have any chakra points?"

They activated their Byakugans and both replied no.

"What's your kekei genkai?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have to tell you squat!" I told him giving attitude.

"It's just going to be between all of us."

"Byarigan…there happy!?"

"So you ARE her reincarnation!"

"S-say what?"

'Kuso, he knows now…'

"Yuri, she vowed to come back, you look exactly like her, you have two dragon marks on your wrists, and you have unlimited chakra."

**Regular POV**

Julie and Amiee looked at each other like they've won the jackpot or something. But Lita was too busy talking to Kakashi to even notice that Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Hinata had left.

"You know what, this reminds me!" Lita had poofed her scarf that she had been wearing somewhere.

"What did you do with it?" Julie asked.

"Poofed it back to a certain _someone_" Lita replied emphasizing someone.



"Huh? What's this? Oh….it's the scarf I gave her." Ryo said.



"I guess the sleepover's over?" Lita commented to Julie and Amiee while they were taking a walk in the village…in their pajamas, but they didn't care.

"Yeah, we're going to go home, so see you tomorrow?" Amiee replied.

"Then, I'm going back to Shika kun's house. Ja ne!" Lita said running off.

Once she was out of earshot, Amiee asked,

"Ready to go report to Orochimaru?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

OMG!! Amiee and Julie are betraying Akatsuki and Cheese AND Konoha! Review!


	7. Happy Birthday!

I GIVE YOU….CHAPTER SEVEN OF THE STORY: TRAITOR! I might change the title later on…it's up to you! VOTE!! I'll stop when it's chapter 9!!

Chapter 7: Happy birthday!

**Lita's POV**

Hmm? Only 8:00 A.M.? Man, I want to go back to sleep…OMG! Today is Sasuke's birthday! I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I couldn't get the memory of what happened last night get out of my head.

-Flashback-

"_Let me see your arms."_

_I was taken aback by this comment._

"_Why? Is there something wrong?"_

"_Just let me see them."_

_I held out my arms while he took off my armers._

"_Neji, Hinata, does she have any chakra points?"_

_They activated their Byakugans and both replied no._

"_What's your kekei genkai?"_

"_What are you talking about? I don't have to tell you squat!" I told him giving attitude._

"_It's just going to be between all of us."_

"_Byarigan…there happy!?"_

"_So you ARE her reincarnation!"_

"_S-say what?"_

'_Kuso, he knows now…'_

"_Yuri, she vowed to come back, you look exactly like her, you have two dragon marks on your wrists, and you have unlimited chakra."_

-End Flashback-

'What should his present be?'

"Ohayo Shika kun!"

"Hmm, Ohayo Lita Chan."

"Is there something wrong?"

"….Former Akatsuki? It doesn't make any sense."

"Wouldn't they be tracking you down to kill you?" He continued.

"Well, duh…actually, I haven't OFFICALLY quit yet."

"Is it all right if I bring the ESN to practice here later on for Sasuke's birthday party?"

"Yeah, that's all right as long it's not too troublesome."

"Whatever you say, I'm gonna meet Julie and Amiee! Ja ne, Shikamaru!"

'Maybe I should quit Akatsuki for realz.'

"Hey, you look really tired? Everything is ok right?"

"Of course why wouldn't it be!?" Amiee replied.

"So, the Sand Siblings are coming for Sasuke kun's birthday!"

"They are?!" Amiee squealed excitedly.

"Who are coming?"

"Oh, that's right, you've never met them!"

"There's Temari, who's going out with Shikamaru, Kankuro who's her little brother, and Gaara…Amiee's practically falling head over heels for him. He's the Kazekage in Suna."

'Shikamaru is going out with someone? I think I'm jealous…that's what I'm feeling right now.'

"Oh, there's Shikamaru…that's weird."

"Hey Shika kun, what's up?"

"Nothing, I heard the Sand Sibs were coming so I'd thought I come and wait for them."

"Waiting for all of them or just Temari?" Julie asked teasingly.

Shikamaru blushed a little so he looked away, looking at the clouds.

I leaned against the tree that shaded me thinking about my past again, only this time about the 'What if's'.

'What if I never left to join Akatsuki? What if I _did_ quit…would Julie and Amiee have to kill me since they're the only Akatsuki members within 10 feet of me? What if….'

Julie snapped her fingers in front of my face several times before I came back down to Konoha.

"Lita, get ready! They're almost here!"

"Can't I just stay like this?"

Julie gave me a glare; I gave her an even more deadly glare, so I won her over in out glare contest! Then, my cell phone started ringing. Being my talkative self I picked it up right away.

"Hello?"

"It's Kin, we're almost there…just give us 10 more minutes, ok?"

"Ok…but I have to meet some people before I rehearse with you gals k?"

"Fine…so meet you where?"

"At the gates is fine, I'm right there right now."

"Aight! Ja ne!"

I hung up the phone and looked up, the Sand Sibs were here.

**Temari's POV**

We had just arrived to Konoha. I saw Julie and Amiee conversing and Shikamaru just hanging around. Then, I saw a girl who was about our age and she had light blue hair! I think that's the second weirdest hair color, just right after Sakura's.

"Hi Shikamaru Kun!"

"Hey Temari."

He gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, I'm Lita!" the girl with light blue hair said.

"I'm Temari, and these are my younger brothers, Kankuro and Gaara."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Are they always like this?" Lita whispered to me.

"Most of the time."

**Lita's POV**

"Oi, Lita!!"

I turned towards the gates, Kiri and Kin had arrived.

"Ohayo, Kiri Chan, Kin Chan."

"All right, where are we practicing?"

"Who said we're practicing? We're just gonna pick the songs then go from there." I turned into someone else using Henge no justu. "I changed my mind Shika kun! I don't need to use the house. Now, let's go to the stage!"

**Temari's POV**

'Shika kun? The house? Doesn't she mean _his_ house? And why did she turn into someone else?'

**Regular POV**

"Ok! Let's start with Keep Holding On!" Kiri suggested.

"Fine! Hey, everyone! We're the Explosive Strawberry Ninjas! The first song we're starting with is Keep Holding On!" Lita said into the microphone headset to attract fans. Many fans were there the second she mentioned who they were.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da, da, da  
La da, da, da  
La da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

Sasuke had just arrived with a confused look on his face.

'A concert, on my birthday?' he had thought.

"Ok, our next song is Shine!"

**Shikamaru's POV**

'I still can't believe Sasuke fell asleep when Lita was saying who the lead singer of the ESN was.'

**Regular POV**

_When I've gone too far  
When I've had enough  
When I'm losin' ground  
Feelin' out of touch  
I don't run and hide  
I just look inside  
For a simple piece of mind  
Like a neighborhood  
On a city street  
I know the path  
It knows my feet  
And when I feel afraid  
Feel like checkin' out  
You stand up and take a bow_

You shine when others need you  
You speak and I believe you  
I know the light, it guides you  
I'll join the line that walks behind you

Chorus  
You shine, you shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine, you shine  
And everyday's another opportunity  
To shine

The way you see the world  
The way it sees you back  
You're the photographer  
You take the photograph  
If you don't like the way  
The way it looks at you  
You've got all the power to choose  
Make it light, make it dark, make it go away  
I love the way you write the script to your own life  
You're the star, you're on tonight

And when I feel unnoticed  
Just two steps back from hopeless  
You turn my world around with a single smile  
That's who you are, that's who you are

Chorus

I know the light, the light that guides  
I'll join the line that walks behind you  
You shine, you shine  
In my life I know you shine  
You shine  
Like a window to your heart I see  
All the possibilities  
You shine  
And everyday's another opportunity  
To shine

"Ok, our last song is gonna be…Over It. After this, the Deadly Dicing Shinobi will be taking over.

'Yeah, and Ryo is the lead singer for them.' Lita thought sullenly.

_I'm over your lies,  
and I'm over your games.  
I'm over you asking me,  
when you know I'm not okay.  
You call me at night,  
and I pick up the phone.  
And then you be telling me,  
I know you're not alone.  
ohh..._

That's why  
(your eyes)  
I'm over it  
(your smile)  
I'm over it  
(realize)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over…

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over…  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it…

I'm over your hands,  
and I'm over your mouth.  
Trying to drag me down,  
and fill me with self-doubt.  
ohh…

That's why,  
(your words)  
I'm over it  
(so sure)  
I'm over it  
(I'm not your girl)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over...

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over…  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it…

Don't call,  
don't come by,  
ain't no use,  
don't ask me why,  
you'll never change,  
there'll be no more crying in the rain.

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over…  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it…

I'm so over it...  
I'm over it...  


_Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over…  
Moving on, it's my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it…_

"Happy birthday Sasuke Uchiha!" Lita said as she turned to her normal self.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

In the sky, the words Happy Birthday Sasuke Uchiha were made in flames.

Sasuke were very shocked. Yes, he was shocked!

**Lita's POV**

While I was getting off stage, I bumped into Ryo. At first, I was speechless. But he had gave me a manila envelope and on it, it said: I'm Sorry!

"Ohmygosh! You were awesome up there! Did you see Sasuke's face?" Ino and Sakura were saying.

"Lita, are you ok?" Tenten asked. Hinata was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Come with me! Hurry up!" Lita suddenly yelled.

The Lake

"This is the probably the third time this week we've been here!" Ino complained.

"You wanna see what's in this envelope or stand here and complain all day?"

I opened it up and the sash I had given back to Ryo was in there. As soon as I saw this, I searched for a letter. It said:

"I'm sorry for all the hurt I put you in. Twirl the sash around your body three times and say an element while giving the sash some chakra. After your done say 'Kai!'(Release)"

So I twirled it.

"Um, what are you doing?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Just watch mmkay?"

"Suiton!" Then, the sash turned into a water whiplash.

"Whoa! This is awesome!"

"Hyoton!" It had gone from a water lash to a snow lash.

"How'd you do that?" Hinata asked amazed.

"I put my chakra into it and it just happened!"

"KAI!"

"Lita, I think you should save this for times when you need it most." Julie advised.

"Fine, but still, it could be used for some good revenge."

"Get over your childhood ambition! You can't kill him, he's too powerful!" Amiee said

"Who's he?"

"Itachi Uchiha, the teme that killed my only family I knew for 5-6 years."

"Well, Sasuke's dream is to kill him too." Sakura said.

"Hmm, well, I'll be back because I got to get Sasuke's birthday present!"

Later that night

**Sasuke's POV**

'Kami, I have so many presents. Most of which are from my fan girls. Hmm, what's this one?'

It was a magic 8 ball. The card read:

This is the only time I'm ever gonna say this. But happy birthday Sasuke Kun! See into the future…and have fun!

-Lita Uzumaki-

'Wow, she actually wrote Sasuke kun. She is so full of surprises.'

You know how the Lita's birthday and the ESN concert is on July 27th? That's my actual birthday! Yay me!! Ok, whatever…peaz review!!


	8. July 27th, I'm 27!

CHAPTER EIGHT OF THE STORY: TRAITOR! I might change the title…it's up to you! VOTE!! You have one more chapter chance to vote!!! If I don't get any votes, the title stays the same.

Chapter 8: July 27th, I'm 27!

**Lita's POV**

BEEP- BEEP- BE-

"It's midnight! I'm 27 already!" I screamed waking poor Shika-kun up.

"Huh? What happened?" He asked as he came into my room.

"I'm 27! Today's my birthday!"

"You woke me up for that? How troublesome…"

"…Ano, there's something you should know too..."

"About what exactly?"

"Yuri, her prophecy…wow that just sounded like a lot of bullshit, anyways, she had lived her whole life in Cheese. She had a run-in with the Kyuubi. They fought, she died at age 28 and promised revenge and so she used the rest of her chakra to chase him off to, unfortunately, here. So basically, if I release her, I have to kill my little brother, unless I have control over her."

"So, what you're saying is you're gonna be mysteriously murdered next year?"

"Most likely at 11:59 pm, the exact time she had died."

"You're right; it does sound like a bunch of bullshit."

"But actually it isn't."

**Shikamaru's POV**

"You're right; it does sound like a bunch of bullshit."

"But actually it isn't."

'So, she'll die soon. What's this feeling that's tugging at my heart?'

"Ohmygosh! It's 6:00 already!?"

"We've been up for six hours talking?"

"It feels like five minutes."

"You know what the worse part is? I can never find true love." Lita said to me without facing me in a sad voice.

'Wow, that's pretty drastic.'

"I'm cooking this morning!"

"All right, I need to call some people so, just don't make a troublesome mess."

'I'll bet she'll be so surprised later today.'

"Let's see, Tenten first."

"Hello?"

"Tenten, its Shikamaru."

"Is it about the surprise?"

"Yeah, let me speak to Sakura."

"Sure, hold on! SAKURAAAA!!!"

"Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, I need you to set up the genjutsu."

"That's easy, anything else? Help set up decorations too."

"Whatever, need me to three the guys for you?"

"Sure, I don't care."

"Okay, hold on……."

"Hello?" It was Sasuke.

"Dude, put me on speaker so the guys can hear me."

"OHAYO SHIKAMARU!!" Only Naruto can be that loud.

"Urusai Naruto! You're too loud. Anyways, you do remember what you're supposed to do right?"

"Of course! We're supposed to…"

"Don't say it; Lita is in the next room!"

"I'm supposed to give the genjutsu, so when I do, STAY QUIET!!" Sakura came into the conversation.

"Was she on the line the whole time?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, now hang up!"

"Bye!" They all said in unison!

"I'm finished making breakfast!!"

**Lita's POV**

I really like Shikamaru, more than a friend maybe. But anyone that I love and cherish will die…why must it be that way? So, it's decided. I can't fall in love with him, no matter what!

"I'm finished making breakfast!!"

Shikamaru poofed downstairs to the kitchen.

"And, why not take the stairs again?"

"I'm lazy, sue me!" he said sarcastically.

All I did was roll my eyes at that remark.

We finished eating breakfast and I told him I was going to be in my room for some time trying to write a new song. It was about one in the afternoon when Kiri called me to go out to lunch with them at Ichiraku (sp?) Ramen. I agreed, so I was out of the house right after I told Shikamaru where I was headed.

On my way there, I was ambushed by three ninja who captured me and stuffed me into a bag. When they finally let me out, they were no where to be found. I was at the lake…AGAIN. But something seemed odd.

"KAI!"

The genjutsu was released and there was the Konoha Twelve, Tsunade, Shizune, all the jounin, Kiri and Kin, and Julie and Amiee.

"See, I told you that she would notice that this was a genjutsu!" Sakura said breaking the silence.

"Happy birthday!!" Everyone shouted!

I just stood there with my mouth open.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed in joy!

I almost fainted, but I caught myself before I did.

"I-I don't know what to say but thank you!"

We played a lot of games and lip synched to the songs on the radio that belonged to the ESN.

"Time for prezzies!" Ino declared.

I opened a present that was from Tsunade. It was red, lacy lingerie.

"TSUNADE SAMA!!! SHIZUNE CHAN!!! You betta run, because imma get you sooner or later!" She had a barely scared look on her face.

My next present was from Kiri and Kin. It was a new bass guitar!

"Oh my goodness! Thanks so much you gals!"

The girls in the Konoha Twelve had gotten me the ESN's new CD album, which is kinda funny considering the fact that I'm their lead singer, sometimes bass guitarist, and their song writer. The guys had gotten me hair sticks that had senbon in one and poison in the other. Julie and Amiee had gotten me some gift certificates for my favorite shop, Shake and Shake. (Don't ask) The jounin had gotten me a vest that went down to my waist and on the back had a saying that says: I'm the kunoichi to beat you!

"Thanks everyone! And here's my gift for you! Backstage passes to the concert tonight, if you can't make just keep it." Soon it was eight and I was on stage.

"Hey everyone, ready to rock!? The first song we're gonna play is Miracle!" I said into the headset.

_Boy meets girl _

_You were my dream, my world _

_But I was blind _

_You cheated on me from behind _

_So on my own _

_I feel so all alone _

_Though I know it's true _

_I'm still in love with you _

_I need a miracle _

_I wanna be your girl _

_Give me a chance to see _

_That you are made for me _

_I need a miracle _

_Please let me be your girl _

_One day you'll see it can happen to me _

_I need a miracle _

_I wanna be your girl _

_Give me a chance to see _

_That you are made for me _

_I need a miracle _

_Please let me be your girl _

_One day you'll see _

_It can happen to me _

_It can happen to me _

_Miracle... _

_Day and night _

_I'm always by your side _

_'Cause I know for sure _

_My love is real, my feelings pure _

_So take a try _

_No need to ask me why _

_'Cause I know it's true _

_I'm still in love with you _

_I need a miracle _

_I wanna be your girl _

_Give me a chance to see _

_That you are made for me _

_I need a miracle _

_Please let me be your girl _

_One day you'll see _

_It can happen to me _

_I need a miracle _

_I wanna be your girl _

_Give me a chance to see _

_That you are made for me _

_I need a miracle _

_Please let me be your girl _

_One day you'll see _

_It can happen to me _

_It can happen to me _

_Miracle... _

_Miracle... _

_...MIRACLE..._

"How was that?" The crowd cheered,

"Now, the next song is Make You Mine."

_All I wanna do is stand close to you.  
All I wanna do is stand close to you._

I'll be, the one,  
To tell everyone I'm gone.  
I've fallen in,  
To a place I can't begin to understand.  
I'm just happy you're here to hold my hand!

Chorus:  
All I wanna do is stand close to you,  
Be by your side.  
All I wanna do is make the world revolve,  
Around you and I.  
What I would give up,  
What I would go through,  
To get it right.  
All I wanna do in this lifetime,  
Is make you mine.  
All I wanna do in this lifetime,   
Is make you mine.

My secret's out,  
It's been hidden in my heart.  
That's all,  
For now.  
I want everyone to know I found it all.  
You're the everything I never had,  
And baby I got it bad!

Chorus

And it's far too hard to see,   
What the future will be,  
Everywhere I go, (everywhere I go)   
Everywhere I go now you're with me!

Make you mine.  
All I wanna do is stand close to you.  
Make you mine.  
All I wanna do is stand close to you.

Chorus

Nananananananananana,   
Yeah!  
Nananananananananana,  
Make you mine!   
Nananananananananana,  
Yeah!  
Nananananananananana,  
Make you mine!  
Nananananananananana,  
Yeah!  
Nananananananananana,   
Make you mine!  
Nananananananananana,  
Yeah!   
Nananananananananana,  
Make you mine!  
Nananananananananana,   
Yeah!  
Nananananananananana,  
Make you mine!   
Nananananananananana,  
Yeah!

"We're gonna take a short break, so make yourselves comfy!"

"Sorry, to tell you this but the next song is a duet." Kin said.

"That's all right, but with who and what song?"

"Like you, and Ryo." Kiri answered.

"Complete hell."

"I heard that…"Ryo said.

"Like I would REALLY want to sing with you teme."

"I see, you're wearing the sash and that bracelet." He remarked ignoring my comment.

"…..Whatever, it's time so…" My voice trailed off.

"Hey, we're back! This next song is a duet with DDS's lead singer RYO!! The song is called…"

"Like You." Ryo finished for me.

_Chorus  
I ain't ever had nobody show me all the things  
That you done showed me  
In a special way I feel when you hold me  
We gon' always be together baby  
That is what you told and  
I believe it cause I ain't never had  
Nobody do me like you_

Ryo  
Now I done been with different kind of girls  
So like I done seen them all  
But ain't none of them at all (like you)  
And I done seen the best of the best  
Baby, still I ain't impressed cause  
Ain't none of them at all (like you)  
If you know how I feel when I chill  
Look, if I'm seen with a girl  
Then she gotta be just (like you)  
And baby that's the way I feel  
And I ain't got no choice  
But for me to keep it real  
Cause when we first got together  
Starting hanging out you was skeptical at first  
Had to figure out if  
I was the kind of guy that  
Would try to dog you out but  
I ain't that kind of guy you try to make me out  
You found out when you turned to my baby  
I showed them other brothers  
How to treat a lady  
I let you drive when I ride that Mercedes  
And I ain't trippin' or actin' shady  
Cause baby you know

Chorus

Lita  
And everytime I think about you I smile  
When you ride, when you call, when you come around  
Your love is amazing to me  
I can't wait till I see you (I wanna be with you again)  
And everytime your out on the road (I'll make a trip)  
And whenever I'm doing a show (Don't you forget)  
That I'm your main chick  
Who got that game chick  
One in the same chick  
The one you can hang with

Chorus

Ryo  
Ok we hit the mall, pop tags  
Spend a few G's (Cheesin')  
Hit the runway to a new season  
It ain't nothing  
Spoil the one I care for  
Feel like I ain't doin' enough  
That's when I shape off  
I give you this, give you that  
What chu need love  
You know I got it  
Holla at me if you need love  
In affection cause I'll be your protection  
Kind of hard job but I'll do till perfection  
And you can tell that I ain't tryin' to let you go  
I get with you when I can  
So thats how I let you know  
And you be trippin' cause sometimes I gotta go  
But chu the first one  
I hollared to right after my show  
Hey now I was trippin' in a sense  
I was tense but my body's lose around you  
But I'ma do without you  
I gotta get it together, say whateva  
Since I met you my life seems so better

Chorus - 2X

"Ok, Ryo, you can leave now!" I said into the headset and to him.

"All right! Have a good night everyone!" I just rolled my eyes.

"The next song is called The Day You Went Away."

_Ooh, ooh... uuhm..._

_Well I wonder,   
could it be  
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby  
you were dreaming of me_

Call me crazy,  
call me blind  
To still be suffering is stupid  
after all of this time

Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do  
you know I really, really do

Well, hey, so much I need to say   
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away

So sad, but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away

Oh whoa ... yeah... oh...ooh...

I remember date and time  
September twenty-second,  
Sunday twenty-five after nine  
In the doorway  
with your case

No longer shouting at each other  
There were tears on our faces

And we were letting go of something special  
Something we'll never have again  
I know  
I guess I really, really know

But, hey so much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away

So sad but true  
For me there's only you  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away

The day you went away  
The day you went away

Oh whoa ... yeah oh

Did I lose my love to someone better  
And does she love you like I do  
I do  
you know I really, really do

Well, hey, so much I need to say  
Been lonely since the day  
The day you went away  
So sad but true  
For me there's only you

Been crying since the day  
The day you went away

Why do we never know what we've got till it's gone  
How could I carry on?  
The day you went away

Cause I've been missing you so much I had to say  
Been crying since the day  
The day you went away  
The day you went away  
The day you went away  
oh whoa .. yeah oh

"This next song is a new one and it'll be the last one before the party so…It's called Over It"

_I'm over your lies,  
and I'm over your games.  
I'm over you asking me,  
when you know I'm not okay.  
You call me at night,  
and I pick up the phone.  
And then you be telling me,  
I know your not alone.  
ohh.._

Thats why  
(your eyes)  
I'm over it  
(your smile)  
I'm over it  
(realize)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over..

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

I'm over your hands,  
and I'm over your mouth.  
Trying to drag me down,  
and fill me with self-doubt.  
ohh..

Thats why,  
(your words)  
I'm over it  
(so sure)  
I'm over it  
(I'm not your girl)  
I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over...

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

Don't call,  
don't come by,  
ain't no use,  
don't ask me why,  
you'll never change,  
there'll be no more crying in the rain.

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

I'm so over it...  
I'm over it...

Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over..  
Moving on, its my time,  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..

"Have fun everyone!" I jumped off stage, took off the headset, and went into the crowd looking for the girls. When I spotted them, they crowded me asking stuff like, "Did he hurt you? Or What did he do to you?"

"Girls, it's ok. He didn't say anything to hurt me…Oh, hey Temari!"

-SMACK!!-

Temari had slapped me square in the face.

"Stay away from my man, and we'll be just fine."

She had walked away with her friends.

"Did she just slap me?"

"She just slapped you." Tenten said shocked.

I walked behind her, grabbed her shoulder to turn her around and punched her in her cheek and she flew to the other side of the building and it was a BIG building.

I walked over there and said to her in a low dangerous venomously voice,

"Touch me like that again and your life will be hell. Oh and by the way, I don't have to stay way form your man because he's my guy best friend!"

Her face was almost drained of color.

**Shikamaru's POV**

-SMACK!!-

Temari had just slapped my girl best friend in the face. I had a surprised look on my face.

"Stay away form my man, and we'll be just fine."

Lita had grabbed her shoulder to turn her around and punched her in the face and she flew to the other side of the building. Lita had walked over there and told Temari something that had made her look, almost scared.

"Dude, your girl best friend and your girlfriend just got into a fight. And your girl best friend won." Neji said to me.

"I'll be right back." I said walking towards Temari to ask her what exactly happened. I looked where Lita was. She was eating a handful of Nore Maki Arare (1) acting as if nothing had happened at all.

**OMG!! Girl on girl conflict…Nore Maki Arare is a Japanese snack that means Rice crackers wrapped in seaweed. It sounds weird, but it's really good.**

**Bloopers**

"**I'm supposed to give the genjutsu, so when I do, STAY QUIET!!" Sakura came into the conversation.**

"**Why does something smell like chicken?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Maybe because you have chicken hair!" Kiba teased.**

**Blooper 2**

**Oh, hey Temari!"**

**-SMACK!!-**

"**Umm, you're supposed to hit me, not Ino."**

"**I know, but that's for liking my boyfriend!"**

"**Shikamaru is only your boyfriend in the fanfic, not for realz" Sakura said.**

"**Who says we're not really going out?"**


	9. Surprises Everywhere!

CHAPTER NINE OF THE STORY: TRAITOR!! The title is staying the same unless you want me to change it.

Chapter 9: Surprises everywhere!

**Lita's POV**

I was out for a walk in the village just thinking…again. I can't believe it's been almost year since I came back. I still haven't quit Akatsuki yet because I'm afraid of what they'll do to me. I know it's unlike me to be afraid of anything but still. Before I knew it, I was back on Shika-kun's doorstep.

'I always say I have to move so I wouldn't be a burden, but I just can't leave.' I sighed.

"Konichwa Shika-kun."

"Konichwa is something wrong?" he asked sensing the sadness in my voice.

I shook my head, but I knew that he knew that I was just lying.

"Is that so, or are you just lying to me again?"

"I'm fine, did Amiee or Julie call?"

"Yeah, apparently we're supposed to be at their house at 6:00."

"I wonder what it is this time, so how are things doing between you and Temari." I said as I sat down next to Shikamaru on the couch.

"We…broke up."

"Nani? Nande, nande and more importantly when!?"

"Ever since the concert, we've been growing apart and we've been arguing more and more and just this morning."

"But that's what helps a relationship grow!"

"There's another reason too. I think it's because I'm falling in love with someone else."

"W-who is it?" I asked blushing only to myself.

"….."

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"….You." he said quietly.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"You!" He said louder this time.

"Me?...Why me?"

"Because, you're my best friend and I can tell you anything, and you're really beautiful too."

He started to lean in closer to me, and I did too. Before I knew it, our lips had met. I had let myself simply melt into the kiss. He licked my lower lip, begging to gain entrance in my mouth. I had let him so.

DING DONG!! Perfect, I had let myself officially fall in love with him. I just hope I can protect him.

"I think I'll go get that." Shikamaru said his voice sounding a little husky.

'Oh no, oh no, what's going to happen now? I don't want him to get hurt…but…"

"LITA!! Come on, we have to go."

"Go where?"

"To Julie and Amiee's…for some news."

"Oh, ok…Hey Tenten, Neji!"

"Hn."

"Hey! Do you know what's going on?"

"Not a clue…"

Lita

_**Star Light!**_

_**Hikari wo motto atsumetara**_

_**Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku**_

"Ohmygosh! I love that song!"

Tenten

_**Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo**_

_**Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai**_

_**Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!**_

_**Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI**_

_**Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!**_

_**Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta**_

"Have any idea what there singing?" Shikamaru asked Neji.

"No clue, dude."

Ino and Hinata

_**Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!**_

_**Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI**_

_**Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!**_

_**Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta**_

_**Star Light!**_

_**Jibun wo motto shinjitara**_

_**Sono mirai wa kitto kawaru hazu**_

"Where did you guys come from?" I asked

"Does it matter?" Ino teasingly asked me.

Hinata

_**Kooritsuita sekai de hitori kiri no yoake mo**_

_**Chiisana karada dakedo... makenai**_

Sakura

_**Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!**_

_**Namida to ase no SUTEEJI**_

_**Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!**_

_**Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo**_

_**Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai yoru no umi de mo**_

_**Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai**_

All

_**Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!**_

_**Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI**_

_**Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!**_

_**Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta**_

_**Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!**_

_**Namida to ase no SUTEEJI**_

_**Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!**_

_**Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo**_

"Hey, you gals are really good!" I said.

"How long have you guys been here?" Sakura asked referring to Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Lee, and Naruto.

"When all of you were singing." Kiba replied.

"Ok…I'M HOME!!" I yelled when I walked into Julie and Amiee's house.

"Girlita, this ain't your house!"

"Girlita? What kind of nickname is that?" Neji asked smirking.

"I'm a GIRL and my name is LITA." I replied.

"What beautiful song were you girls just singing?" Lee asked.

"It's called Super Love Songs by Mermaid Melody." All the girls that were singing replied.

"You were singing…in Japanese?" Amiee asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you usually sing in English or Vietnamese." (I just added Vietnamese I am Viet. Got a problem with that!?) Julie added.

"Well, I sang in Japanese, got a problem with that!?" I asked in an angry tone.

Everyone just shook their heads.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I want to find something to eat!" After that comment, everyone just sweatdropped.

"So, what's the news Julie?" Tenten asked.

"I can't tell you until Sasuke gets here."

"JULIE AND AMIEE!! Where are you hiding those Nore Maki Arare!?"

"You have to find it Girlita!" Amiee said in a singsong voice.

"Never mind, I found it!"

"Wow, that's a new record."

"Yeah, I found it in Amiee's room, right next to her diary." I said as I held it up.

"GIVE THAT TO ME!!" In the next two minutes Amiee and Julie was chasing me for her diary. Then, I suddenly stopped, so did Julie and Amiee.

**Regular POV**

Julie and Amiee were just chasing Lita when they all suddenly stopped.

"One of you, get my beader! NOW!" Lita yelled in a sense of urgency.

"What's happening?!" Naruto asked. "First, they were chasing you like crazy, now you're all freaking out!!"

"Dobe Nii-Chan, please be quiet" Lita said in a hushed tone. "Byaringan!"

"What's a byaringan?" Ino asked dumbfoundly.

"It's her kekei genkai." Julie explained once she came back into the room and handed Lita her beader. "It's a combo of the Byakugan and the Sharingan. She can copy jutsus off in the distance, but most of the time it's one or the other."

"Is that why her eyes are purple now?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Amiee said. "So who is it this time?"

"D-dara, I love annoying him with that name!" Lita replied. "Everyone, hide...I can handle it this time gals." She opened the door cautiously and pointed the beader at him.

"Whoa there Lita! There's no need to point a HAIR beader at me. I thought you would be more armed than that!" Deidara said.

"Oh, well I have four words for you! Be careful, I QUIT!" She said and pressed an invisible button. A bead flew out and stuck on to Deidara's cloak.

BOOM!

"1 down, a bunch to go." Lita said to the people inside the house. Deidara had just died.

'**I hope you're kidding about the whole quit thing…YOU JUST KILED DEIDARA!!' Julie scolded.**

Lita just rolled her eyes.

"What just happened here?" Lita turned around to see Sasuke. "And why do you have a hair beader in your hand?"

Lita gave Sasuke a fake smile and said, "Nothing happened!"

"TEME, you just missed it! Lita just killed an Akatsuki member right after she quit!"

"Dobe nii-chan, when I say 'Nothing happened' that means, you don't tell anyone!!!" Lita said from a calm voice to a menacing voice.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and said to get inside the house.

"So, now, can you tell us Julie?" Tenten had asked again. Then, as if on cue, all the girls started begging her to tell them.

"Ok, Sasuke and I have finally set a wedding date. It's on Sasuke-kun's birthday!"

"AHHHHHHHH!! So, who are the bridesmaids and the best man/men?!" Ino and Sakura said with Sakura finishing Ino's sentence.

"Of course Girlita and Amiee are bridesmaids, sorry gals, the dresses are going to me pink and you HAVE to wear makeup!" Julie turned to see Lita's face. It was priceless! Julie took out her camera phone to take a picture.

"Why pink and makeup?! You know I despise those two things, especially both of them together!"

"Whatever, Sasuke-kun, who are your best men?"

"Hn, Neji and Naruto."

Lita just started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked.

"Hahaha, the 2nd human…..ice cube….and the dobe…as the….best men!" Lita had to say in between giggles. "I'm going to go take a walk to calm myself down." She said.

**Lita's POV**

'Neji and Naruto are going to be the best men? Man, that's funny.'

"Excuse me! Can you show me the way to the Hokage's building?"

"Oh sure! You must be new in town huh?"

"Oh no, I lived here before until I left. My goodness, where are my manners?! I'm Rayne Uzumaki!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! You're who?!" The next thing I know, I fainted.

Rayne is Lita's mommy! I know I'm random!


	10. Big Arguments

CHAPTER TEN OF THE STORY: TRAITOR!! The title is staying the same unless you want me to change it.

Chapter 10: Big arguments

**Regular POV**

"Look, she's waking up!" Naruto said.

"Huh, wow, I thought I had just met a woman named Rayne." Lita said once she was conscious again.

"Yeah, you did! That would be me."

Lita's expression went from calm to angered.

"How could you leave Konoha for 28 years!? Do you KNOW what the consequences were!?"

"Excuse me? Do you have _any_ idea who I am?"

"Yes, mother of two, wife of Arashi, the Fourth Hokage, and one of the greatest kunoichi in Konoha!"

"OK! So you DO know who I am…but how do you know all of that?"

"No, the question is WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"Ok, ok, ok! Before this gets out of hand, I'm stopping both of you!" Naruto cried out.

"Dobe Nii-Chan!! Don't you know who this is?!"

"Who is she?"

"My name is Rayne Uzumaki."

"Our mother." Lita added

"NANI?!" Everyone yelled at Lita.

"We're your children, Lita and Naruto Uzumaki."

Rayne had tears forming in her eyes. She went up to hug them to death, but Lita backed away from her.

"Look, I don't want ANYTHING to do with you! You can find the Hokage's building yourself!" Lita screamed at Rayne. Then she disappeared in flames.

_**Have you ever seen the sky  
So beautiful, colorful, wide and wonderful?  
**_

Lita was singing to herself in anger and sorrow at the lake.

_  
**Have you ever felt the sunshine  
So brilliantly raining down over you and me**_

Have you ever wanted more  
Wanted more

CHORUS:  
You've got to keep you mind wide open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see

Think of all the days you wasted  
Worrying, wandering, hopelessly hoping

Think of all the time ahead  
Don't hesitate, copperplate  
No its not too late

Have you ever wanted more  
Don't you that's so much more

CHORUS:  
You've got to keep your mind wide open  
All the possibilities  
You've to live with your eyes wide open  
Believe in what you see

Tomorrow sunrises  
Full of surprises  
Don't let them take you  
Dreams away

CHORUS:  
You've got to keep your mind wide open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to leave with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see  
You've go to keep your mind wide open  
All the possibilities  
You've got to live with your eyes open  
Believe in what you see  
(you've got to keep your mind wide open)  
Believe in what you see  
(you've go to live with your eyes open)  
Believe in what you see

**Lita's POV**

'Wow, it's evening already?'

"I never knew my daughter was the lead singer of ESN."

"If you never left, you would know. If you never left, I wouldn't be stuck in all this crap."

"Lita Yuri Uzumaki! Is that any way to speak to your mother?"

"SO, my middle name is named after who I'm reincarnated from, and yes that is one way to speak to my mother if she ABANDONED me!"

"I had no choice, now did I?!"

"OF COURSE YOU HAD A CHOICE!! EVERYONE ALWAYS HAS A CHOICE! IF YOU WERE BEING FORCED, YOU COULD'VE BEATEN THE SHIT OUT OF THEM!!!"

"Honey…"

"DON'T HONEY ME!! You've haven't even known me for 1 whole freaking day, so what makes you think you have a right to call me your daughter! I don't even think I WANT to be your daughter anymore! Do you have any idea what Naruto and I have been through without you? No, you don't, so now leave me alone and if you aren't going to leave, then I will!"

So, being defeated, Mommy Dearest left me alone. After I couldn't sense her chakra anymore, I broke down and cried myself asleep at the lake.

I started to open my eyes as soon as I found myself being licked on the nose by Akamaru.

"Hey boy! Where's Kiba?"

"Arf, arf, arf!"

"There you are Akamaru! Oh hey Lita, what are you doing here at…6:00 in the morning?"

"I could ask the same thing about you, but I guess I fell asleep here."

"You sure you're not going to get sick?"

"I've never been sick a day in my life, not even for an hour!"

"Well, who's ever heard of a one hour cold?"

"Well, certainly not me!" I said with a laugh.

"Well, I have to go meet the team for some training. Ja ne, Lita-Chan!"

"Ja ne, Kiba-kun!"

'I guess I'd better get home, I bet Shika-kun is worried sick about me.'

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick about you!!" Shika-kun yelled at me once I came into the door.

"I'm fine, dad!" I said sarcastically.

He just raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now."

"Good idea, since you stink…what a drag."

Then, I just rolled my eyes and sighed. I didn't realize it, but I guess I was singing in the shower….again.

**Regular POV**

_**Ooh, no**_

_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"**_

_**Long brown hair all down her back**_

_**Cadillac truck**_

_**So the hell what**_

_**What's so special about that?**_

_**She used to model, she's done some acting**_

_**So she weighs buck of 5**_

_**So I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like**_

Shikamaru was listening to Lita sing.

_**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not**_

_**Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got**_

_**Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed**_

_**I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**_

_**Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)**_

_**What makes her just everything that I can never be**_

_**What makes her your every dream and fantasy?**_

_**Because I can't remember when it was me**_

_**And now you don't feel the same**_

_**I remember you would shiver everytime I said your name**_

_**You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes**_

_**Now you don't care I'm alive**_

_**How did we let the fire die?**_

'Where is all of this emotion coming from?' Shikamaru thought to himself.

Then he left, while Lita was still singing. (A/N Stalker much?)

_**Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not**_

_**Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got**_

_**Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed**_

_**I remember way back when you used to look at me that way**_

_**What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me?)**_

_**What makes her just everything that I can never be**_

_**What makes her your every dream and fantasy?**_

_**Because I can't remember when it was me**_

_**That made you smile**_

_**That made you laugh**_

_**Even if it makes you happier than you have ever been, oh me**_

_**That was your world (me)**_

_**Your kind of girl**_

_**Nothing about me has changed**_

_**That's why I'm here wondering**_

_**What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me?)**_

_**What makes her just everything that I can never be**_

_**What makes her your every dream and fantasy?**_

_**Because I can't remember when it was me**_

_**What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me?)**_

_**What makes her just everything that I can never be**_

_**What makes her your every dream and fantasy?**_

_**Because I can't remember when it was me**_

_**When it was me**_

_**When it was me**_

_**When it was me**_

**Lita's POV**

I had just finished taking a shower when I heard my cell phone ring.

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Lita Nii-Chan!"

"Do you need something?"

"No, just wanted to tell you that you missed out on all the fun last night! Mom took us to the carnival and ramen and won me a prize and ramen…."

"NARUTO! Don't you EVER, repeat EVER mention Rayne Uzumaki around me!"

"Why not?"

"Doesn't it bother you that she left us, you had to feel left out, and I had to feel pain thinking my only real family had been murdered while everyone shunned both of us?"

"Nope, I'm over that!"

"Never mind…I'm going on AIM."

_-Lilmisstroublemaker has signed on-_

_-Cherryblossom has signed on-_

_-Blondie has signed on--_

_-Shygal has signed on-_

_-Weaponswielder has signed on-_

_-Imhisgal has signed on-_

_-Theverybestbff has signed on-_

Lilmisstroublemaker- wow…all the girls are on!

Weaponswielder- hey girlita! U missed out last night…it wuz so much fun!

Lilmisstroublemaker- plz don't mention tht woman!

Shygal- who? Ur mother?

Lilmisstroublemaker- SHE IZ NOT MY MOTHER!! She a fucking whore!

Cherryblossom- interesting vocabulary…

Lilmisstroublemaker- id rather not talk about tht bitch…

Imhisgal- u sure?

Theverybestbff- r u really, REALLY sure?

Lilmisstroublemaker- yes, im really, REALLY sure…

Blondie- just get over it…wutever happened wuz a long time ago!

Lilmisstroublemaker- she ABANDONED me and Naruto…if she had nvr left…I wouldn't b the way I am now!

Cherryblossom- so if she hadnt left, u wouldn't b akatsuki or even FORMER akatsuki?

Lilmisstroublemaker- xactly my point!

Blondie- so does the ESN have n e new songs?

Lilmisstroublemaker- yeahh…lemme just copy paste them on here…itz called truly madly deeply

i'll be your dream  
i'll be your wish  
i'll be your fantasy  
i'll be your hope  
i'll be your love  
be everything that you need  
i love you more with every breath you leave  
that leave me deeply too  
i will be strong  
i will be faithful  
because i am counting on a new beginning  
a reason for living  
a deeper meaning ya  
i wanna stand with you on a mountain  
i wanna play with you in the sea  
i wanna lay like this forever  
until the sky falls down on me  
and when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
i'll make a wish send it to heaven  
that'll make you wanna cry  
the tears of joy for al the pleasure and the certainty  
that we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
of the highest power and lonely hours  
the tears divide you  
i wanna stand with you on a mountain  
i wanna play with you in the sea  
i wanna lay like this forever  
until the sky falls down on me  
oh can't you see it baby  
don't have to close your eyes  
cuz it's standing right before you  
all that you need will surely come  
i'll be your dream  
i'll be your wish  
i'll be your fantasy  
i'll be your hope  
i'll be your love  
be everything that you need  
i love you more with every breath you leave  
that leave me deeply too  
i wanna stand with you on a mountain  
i wanna play with you in the sea  
i wanna lay like this forever  
until the sky falls down on me

i wanna stand with you on a mountain  
i wanna play with you in the sea  
i want to lay like this forever  
until the sky falls down on me  
i wanna stand with you on a mountain

Shygal- wow thts long, but it lookz good…

Lilmisstroublemaker- it'll sound even better! Anywayz…im gonna log off so ja ne!

_-Lilmisstroublemaker had signed off-_

Imhisgal- so tell us wut u saw again tenten!

Weaponswielder- I saw shikamaru and lita making out!

Theverybestbff- we should try 2 get them 2gether!

Blondie- YEAHH! Im up 4 sum matchmaking!

Cherryblossom- tht sounds awesum! So wen should we start?

Weaponswielder- asap of course!!

There you have it! Chapter 10!! Like it? Tell me in a review! Hate it? I'll delete ur review so I can use it to make shuriken!


	11. The Matchmaking Begins

Chapter 11: The Matchmaking Begins

**Lita's POV**

I lay on my bed just thinking as I ALWAYS do. I know that doesn't come as a surprise but whatever!

'I can't believe it still. We kissed! If we have a really good, going strong relationship…who knows what will happen to Shikamaru?'

Then, my phone started ringing, so I picked it up!

"Hey Lita, its Kiri! We're going to Club Nins. Do you want to come, and you can bring all the friends you want."

"Um, sure I guess. Wait, are we singing?"

"Sing free day!"

"Let me ask all my friends then I'll call you back! You know all of them right?"

"Of course, Kin and I met them at your surprise birthday party last year remember?"

"Right, how could I forget? So, I'll call you back?"

"Duh, now tell me I'm wrong!

"You're wrong, buh bye!" I said as I hung up the phone.

I went to go find Shika-kun somewhere in the house and I found him sleeping the day away on the couch. I rolled my eyes at him, even though he couldn't see me.

"Shika-kun! Wake up!" He didn't wake up. I thought for a bit and came up with something.

"Ohmygosh! I just found someone who can beat you at shoji!!"

"Who? I thought I just dreamed that someone can beat me at shoji!"

I was hecka laughing!

"I can beat you" I said once I calmed down.

"REALLY?"

"In about five moves, but that's not what I woke you up for. Want to go to a club with me?"

"Is anyone else going?"

"I have to ask them, I only asked you first because you were within 15 feet of me. All the girls are at Sakura's house right now so I'll just call them right now."

"Konichwa!"

"Hey Saku, put me on speaker."

"So, what do you want?" Ino asked.

"Want to go to a club with me?"

All the girls gave a yes as an answer.

"Cool, now I'm gonna three way Naruto."

RiNG, RiNg, RiNg

"Hello dattebayo?"

"Are any of the boys there?"

"Yeah, Sasuke and Neji, we're just talking about the wedding."

"Well, want to take a break to go to a club with me and the girls, and Shikamaru?"

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Tenten pleaded.

"Oh please, you just want NEJI to come!" Amiee teased.

"The guys said yeah."

"Ok, so meet me at the gates around 6:30 pm! And Sakura, I'm coming over to your house right now!" It was 5:00 right now.

-Sakura's house-

"So, you want to learn that clothes changing jutsu?" I asked as soon as I stepped foot in her house.

The girl except Julie, Amiee, and I chorused yes.

"Imagine yourself in the clothing you want to wear, now do the signs, boar, tiger, and snake three times." I said as I did the same instructions I told the girls.

We all changed into club type of clothing. (A/N I feel lazy to explain it but they were all wearing red.)

"Its 6:10, so let's get going" Hinata remarked.

**Sakura's POV**

Julie, Amiee, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and I gave each other a look meaning Get Shikamaru and Lita Together now.

"Hey everyone!" I said in a singsong voice as soon we arrived at the gates.

"So, where's this club?" Neji asked.

"Four days from here, but unless you do exactly as I say we'll ALL get there in a couple of seconds. Link hands and concentrate your chakra and I'll do the rest." Lita explained.

So we all did as she told us and we arrived in some village I wasn't familiar with.

"Welcome to Cheese Village." Lita, Amiee, and Julie said.

We were just standing there taking in the sights.

"THERE'S KIN AND KIRI!"

"Wow, you managed to get all of them here and you aren't exhausted?" Kin asked.

"Nope, not one bit!"

"Hn, so are we going to the club or not?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"We're going, we're going!"

-The Club-

"Um, Girlita, I kinda lied when I said a sing free day. They're kinda EXPECTING us to sing. It was the only way to get you here."

"What song?" Lita asked flatly.

"I'll Be Okay." (A/N It's an English/Vietnamese song) Kiri said

"When?"

"Now." Kin answered this time.

Lita put on the headset and the band started playing.

_**I dropped a tear in the ocean, and whenever they find it, I'll stop loving you, only then…**_

_**I'll never forget my dreams  
I'll be okay you'll see, no need to run away  
Boy on my own, I'll be stronger than yesterday  
As long as I'm holding on  
I'll be okay**_

Close the door, ignore the whispers inside  
It's not the drama I can't take, its people  
Everyone's talking,  
There's the truth then the lies  
But you don't have to hear the words their saying

Trust in me when I say  
Sometimes it's hard but you just  
can't give up any day  
No matter what you're thinking  
Don't lose track of your way  
Love's just an endless little game, you and I play

I'll be okay you'll see, no need to run away  
Boy on my own I'll be stronger than yesterday  
Never forget my dreams  
I'm reaching for the stars I deserve to take  
I'm telling you that  
I'll be okay you'll see  
No need to pretend  
Fight my way till the end  
I know I'll be alright  
as long as I'm holding on  
I'll be okay

_**Quay lung di, dung buon phien chi bao ngay qua  
Quanh ta luon luon, gian doi voi loc lua  
Ai khen ai che du su that hay dau moi  
Nhung toi hom nay da khac voi xua nhieu**_

_**I'll be okay you'll see, tung ngay tung gio qua mau  
Du mai trong giac mo nay, dong lai tu ngay hom qua  
Se khong co ai ngan ngua, song vui cho ngay mai mong mot ngay sao sang  
I'm telling you that  
I'll be okay you'll see, du tinh con nhieu ngan kho  
Hay du lay tam hon nay, vi doi con nhieu giong to  
Mac du doi con bao trai ngang  
I'll be okay, yeah**_

**_La, la, la, la, la, la_**

**_La, la, la, la, la, la_**

**_La, la, la, la da di da_**

_**I'll be okay, yeah**_

_**Music Break**_

_**I'll be okay you'll see, no need to run away  
Boy on my own I'll be stronger than yesterday  
Never forget my dreams  
I'm reaching for the stars I deserve to take  
I'm telling you that  
I'll be okay you'll see, du tinh con nhieu ngan kho  
Hay du lay tam hon nay, vi doi con nhieu giong to  
Mac du doi con bao trai ngang**_

_**I'll be okay, yeah**_

_**As long as I'm holding I'll be okay  
As long as I'm holding on…  
I'll be… okay**_

**Lita's POV**

'Happy now?' I thought grimly. Even though I love singing, sometimes I just want a break from performing my singing. I got off stage and went to where my friends were.

"NOW, we can dance and whatever." I said.

The song Before He Cheats was now playing.

_**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp, **_

_**and she's probably getting frisky... **_

_**right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey... **_

_**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo... **_

_**And he don't know... **_

The girls and I were dancing to this song.

_**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, **_

_**carved my name into his leather seat... **_

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, **_

_**slashed a hole in all 4 tires... **_

_**And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. **_

The boys were just watching us, until we gave each other a meaningful look

_**Right now, she's probably up singing some **_

_**white-trash version of Shania karoke.. **_

_**Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" **_

_**and he's a thinking that he's gonna lucky, **_

_**Right now, he's probably dabbing 3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo... **_

_**And he don't know... **_

The boys were kind of blushing because we dancing a little sluttish next to them.

_**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, **_

_**carved my name into his leather seat, **_

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, **_

_**slashed a hole in all 4 tires... **_

_**And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. **_

The girls took their guys while Ino, Sakura, Amiee, Shikamaru, and I just sat down drinking our drinks since we were single.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru remarked.

_**I might saved a little trouble for the next girl, **_

_**Cause the next time that he cheats... **_

_**Oh, you know it won't be on me! **_

_**Ohh... not on me... **_

_**Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive, **_

**_Carved my name into his leather seat... _**

_**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, **_

**_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires... _**

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats. **_

_**Ohh... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats... **_

_**Ohh... before he cheats... **_

Some guys came up to ask us for a dance.

Daisuke asked Ino, Akito asked Sakura, Sora asked Amiee, and Takashi asked me.

"Before you say YOUR answer Lita, I need to talk to the girls real quick?" Ino said to me. I just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

**Regular POV**

"Ok, if Lita says yes, that means she PROBABLY not interested in Shikamaru, but if she says no, she PROBABLY is." Ino said. The gals that were with her just nodded.

Ino, Sakura, and Amiee said yes while Lita said no.

"I don't really know you that well for a dance. I've got more sense than that and you probably have a girlfriend already, I mean with looks like those, your bound to be snagged already!" Lita had told Takashi.

"Excuse me, I reject girls, not the other way around so you better shut your mouth and dance with me." Lita had a taken aback face.

"Just some advice, you should run." Sakura whispered to him.

"I'm not afraid of some frou frou girly-AHHHH!" Takashi never finished his sentence since Lita just gave him a chakra and super strength punch in the gut out of Club Nins.

"Never, I repeat, NEVER call me a frou frou girly girl, sure you can call Amiee that but don't call me one!" Lita told him. She turned around towards her friends, "So, go ahead go dance with your new dates! Come on, Shika-kun, we could dance!"

**_Yeah, yeah_**

**_Get up, Get out  
We're number one there's no doubt  
I'm all wrong, you're right  
It's all the same with you  
I'm too fit, too fat  
You ask why,  
So why,  
So why,  
So why,  
So why_**

Kiri and Kin were up on stage singing while playing there instruments, while Lita was dancing and lip synching for fun.

**_On and on,  
and on and on,  
On and on,  
and on and on,_**

_**Chorus  
Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,**_

"Look, there made for each other!" Amiee cooed.

_**Round and round here we go again  
Same old start, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff never ends  
Do this, do that  
Can't deal Can't deal with that  
I tune in, tune out  
I've heard it all before  
Hello, goodbye  
Never asking me why,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,**_

"Are you having fun?" Lita asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Of course!" Lita replied with a giggle

_**On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on,**_

_**Chorus  
Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,**_

"It took me so long to perfect that high note!" Lita commented. Shikamaru just smirked a little.

**_(Chorus Repeat x2)_**

_**Round and round here we go again  
same old story, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
same old stuff never ends **_

"Hey Girlita, come up here and sing What Dreams Are Made of!" Kin called out.

**_Hey now  
Hey now  
Hey now  
Hey now  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
when i see you smile and i go  
oh, oh, oh  
i would never want to miss this  
cuz in my heart i know what this is_**

"I'm gonna go take a breather outside." Shikamaru said.

_**Chorus  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere i belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of**_

"Looks like they do like each other, I mean Shikamaru even WITH her, FOR her." Ino said.

"I mean, she even decked that guy and rejected him, not for the reasons she said but for Shikamaru." Sakura added.

**_Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
you don't have to sail all the oceans  
no, no, no  
happiness is no mystery and  
here now it's you and me_**

"So, what happened while we were dancing? We saw Girlita deck that dude!" Julie asked.

"Yeah! What was up with that?" Naruto chimed in.

**_Chorus_**

Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
shout to the sky   
(This is what dreams are made of)

Then i see u smile and i go  
oh, oh, oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's technicolor

Amiee had just finished explaining everything, even the matchmaking part to the boys.

"So, you're trying to get Shikamaru and Lita together because Tenten saw them kissing?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, so are you guys going to help us?" Hinata asked.

**_Chorus_**

(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
this is what dreams  
this is what dreams are made of!

Lita had jumped off stage.

"Where's Shika-kun?"

"Outside taking a breather." Sasuke replied.

"I'm gonna….take a breather too, from all that singing.

Once Lita was out of earshot, they were all laughing except the guys.

"Did you notice how she took that long time to think of an excuse? I mean, she had an IQ of 312, and she has to think THAT long!" Kiri noted.

"AN IQ OF 312?!" Everyone except the Cheese Village girls yelled.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" Julie asked.

-Outside of Club Nins-

"Hey, guess who?" Lita said with her hands over Shikamaru's eyes.

"Lita…You can take your hands off my eyes."

"You missed most of my performance!" She complained in a jokingly way.

"Oh come on, I've seen you sing hundreds of times."

"Whatever, oh gosh, it's 10:00 already! We should get back to Konoha."

"Then, get everyone else."

"Fine, I will!"

Lita yelled inside of the club, "KONOHA SHINOBI, GET YO ASSES OVER HERE!! WE"RE GOING BACK!!"

Everyone that had arrived with Lita came out complaining how loud she was, maybe louder than Naruto.

In a matter of seconds they were back home. Everyone went there separate ways to go to sleep until the next day, when they're in for many surprises, both good and bad.

CHAPTER 11- FINISHED!! Read and review peoples!


	12. New Mission! Who dies and who survives?

Chapter 12: New mission! Who dies and who survives?

**Lita's POV**

I woke up and went downstairs to find some breakfast. As soon as I went into the kitchen, I saw a note saying:

Lita, the guys and I are on a mission, so see you next week! –Shikamaru

'How troublesome as he would put it.' I ate cereal and changed, and started watching TV.

"I haven't been on a mission for so long!!"

DiNG DoNg!

It was Rayne, oh wonderful joy….NOT!

"Tsunade-sama has a new mission for you and the girls."

"I can get there myself, thank you very much." I said venomously to her.

"Look, I know you feel hurt and all, but that's in the…"

"Past, I know!" I turned off the television. Then, I poofed to the Hokage's office after I locked the door to Shika-kun's house.

-The Hokage's office-

"Hey gals!"

"Hey Lita." Hinata replied.

"What's wrong? Is it the fact that you won't get to see your boyfriends for a whole week?"

"…."

"Come on! We haven't had a mission in like, forever! Cheer up!"

"She's right! We can't mope around just because we won't get to see our men for a week!" Julie exclaimed.

"How did you do that? I couldn't even get them to speak!" Tsunade asked me.

"I guess I just know them better." I said shrugging.

"You have to be careful on this mission, girls. Take this scroll to the Village in the Mist. Akatsuki will be after it though, so therefore this mission is A-ranked. This will also take about two weeks."

'**Akatsuki? Did you a memo on that?' I asked Julie and Amiee.**

'**They didn't say anything about that.' Julie replied**

'**Maybe it's one of those tests again.' Amiee said.**

'**Whatever, I quit remember?' I said.**

"So, do you accept this mission?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"So, let's meet each other at the gates in about half an hour!" Sakura said. They just nodded and poofed back to their houses.

-Half an hour later-

"Okay, now that we're all here, we have to come up with a plan just in case we run into Akatsuki." Julie remarked.

-10 minutes later-

"Now, that we have our plan, let's get going!" Ino yelled to the world.

"Ino, be quiet, I think YOU'RE the one louder than Naruto instead of Lita…and Lita is Naruto's older sister." Amiee complained.

"I miss Naruto-kun!!!' Hinata sobbed out.

"I miss Neji-kun"

"Sasuke-kun!!" The singles just sweatdropped.

"Ok, Ino and Saku calm down Julie…Amiee calm down Hinata, and I'll calm down Tenten."

"Julie, let's finish this mission, the faster we do, the faster you can see Sasuke."

"But, I can't concentrate!!"

Ino and Sakura just sighed in distress.

"Hinata? Hinata, calm down, don't worry. I bet Naruto is missing you as much as you're missing him."

"Do you know how long it took him to realize I loved him? He's probably too occupied to miss me!"

Amiee prayed to Kami to help her calm down Hinata.

"Yo, Tenten! Neji is probably thinking about you this very moment, so no need to worry!"

"No, he's focusing on his MISSION, then his EMOTIONS!"

I had to resist the urge to slap her out of it. Then, a couples minutes passed when everyone suddenly stopped crying. I was wondering why until the singles and I felt we were being watched. No, let me correct myself, we were being watched by AKATSUKI!

We all backed up into a circle with kunais in our hands, while Tenten had her scrolls of weapons. A cloaked figure came out of the shadows, saying,

"Give us the scroll, immediately."

"Kisame…Where's Itachi, hmm?" I said.

"This is my solo mission." Then, I started looking in my backpack for my beader.

"Do you know HOW I killed Deidara?"

"No, and I don't care, he was pulling down the whole group anyways."

"Well, girls throw them!" They did as they were told and while Kisame was dodging them, I attached an exploding bead on his cloak and his sword.

"RETREAT!!" We ran and/or flipped our way backwards until Kisame exploded.

"Ok, he's dead and so is his living sword." Julie remarked.

"Let's go! I don't want to be within 10 feet of an Akatsuki member." Ino said disgustedly.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Besides you, you're an exception since you quit and all."

"Smooth."

-One week later-

"We're finally going back!" I cried.

"We've been going back for the last 5 hours!" Tenten screamed.

"I know I just forgot to say that at the beginning of the trip." The girls either sweatdropped or anime fell.

-Two days later-

"2 more hours until we get back there!" I cried…again.

"Amiee and I are going to find some berries mmkay?"

"Sure, but if you're not back in 10 minutes, we're going to come find you mmkay?"

"So, aren't you excited to see your men?"

The girls chatted excitedly to see them again. It had been exactly eleven minutes since Julie and Amiee left.

"Girls? Girls? GIRLS!!!" I screamed.

"Yeah?" Ino asked.

"I'm worried, they aren't back. I think we should go look for them."

So, we went looking in the forest. There we found two bodies, both with kunais stabbed into there hearts. I prayed that it wasn't Amiee and Julie, but I guessed Kami didn't hear me.

"No, no, i-it can't be. WHY?" I said. Then, a leaf fluttered down and I caught it. It had writing on it and it said:

They betrayed Akatsuki, they were working for Orochimaru. And if you were wondering, you're next to die for quitting Akatsuki.

-Itachi

I stuffed the leaf in my pocket and said to carry them back to Konoha.

"I'm surprised that you're not crying about now." Ino said smirking.

"From now on, the sky will cry for me." I said pointing at the sky, which it was now raining.

"Come on, let's get them home." Sakura said trying her hardest not to cry.

"I think Sasuke will take this very badly." Hinata said already in tears.

-At the gates of Konoha-

"TSUNADE-SAMA!! SASUKE!!! GET YO ASSES AT THE WET GATES!!" I screamed as loud as I could, and it was STILL raining. They poofed there as soon as they heard my call.

"What the FUUUuuu…is that Julie?" Sasuke started to say…ish.

"Give them to me, they have no pulse." Tsunade said.

"Yeah, we kinda figured that out when they got stabbed in the heart with kunais!!" Sakura cried out.

"I just remembered!!" I made a clone and she went over to Amiee while the real me went over to Julie.

"Lay them down now." Tsunade and Sasuke did as they were told. I went through a series of hand signs until I stopped at snake. Then my hands started glowing black and green. My clone and I hovered our hands over their hearts. An hour and 59 minutes had passed when Ino said,

"Give it up! They're dead!" 1 minute later, the heart wounds closed up and Julie and Amiee's eyes start to open. My clone poofed away and I said,

"Julie, Amiee," and they looked at me and I continued saying,

"You looked!"

"But how? I don't even know that jutsu." Tsunade asked amazed.

"Julie, Amiee, if you can stand up and walk, I need to talk to you somewhere privately." Suddenly at that very moment, it stopped raining.

"You're working with Orochimaru?"

"No, who said that?" Julie lied.

"Itachi found out and told me and only me. I won't turn you in, just be careful."

"We can take care of ourselves thank you very much!" Amiee said.

"Who just brought both of you back to life?"

"…."

"…."

"I thought so. Now let's go."

(A/N I just noticed….there's no song in this one so I'm gonna put one in for fun!)

_**It takes a girl to understand **_

_**Just how to win **_

_**She knows...She can **_

_**I think it's clear **_

_**Who wears the pants? **_

_**What boy...could stand...a chance? **_

_**Vamp**_

_**She makes it look easy **_

_**In control completely **_

_**She'll get the best of you...every single...time **_

_**Thought by now you'd realize you should **_

_**Chorus**_

_**Never underestimate a girl **_

_**Gets anything she wants **_

_**She's never gonna stop **_

_**(You know it...we know it) **_

_**Never underestimate a girl **_

_**She's always got a plan **_

_**The world is in her hands**_

_**She got the lipstick **_

_**Puts it together **_

_**Boys have it good **_

_**But girls have it better... (Watch out) **_

_**Your secretary might **_

_**End up your boss **_

_**Whether you...really like it...or not **_

_**Vamp**_

_**She makes it look easy **_

_**In control, control completely **_

_**She'll get the best of you... every single...time **_

_**That's right...no, no, no you should **_

_**Chorus**_

_**Never underestimate a girl **_

_**Gets anything she wants **_

_**She's never gonna stop **_

_**(You know it...we know it) **_

_**Never underestimate a girl **_

_**She's always got a plan **_

_**The world is in her hands **_

_**She might be the president **_

_**Make all the rules **_

_**Don't try to win the game **_

_**You're only gonna lose **_

_**Now girls you know we got it **_

_**Got it goin' on **_

_**We've been tryin to tell them all along **_

_**Listen up guys **_

_**Take a little sound advice **_

_**Chorus**_

_**Never underestimate a girl **_

_**Gets anything she wants **_

_**She's never gonna stop **_

_**(You know it...we know it) **_

_**Never underestimate a girl **_

_**She's always got a plan **_

_**The world is in her hands**_

"Why were you singing that?" Kiba came up to me.

"Was I singing that out loud?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well, I feel proud of myself!"

"Why?"

"Julie and Amiee died, but I made them come back to life with one of my jutsus."

"Wow, now I see why you're proud."

"Yeah, well ja ne! I'll see you tomorrow I guess!"

Interesting twist, huh? You know the drill, read and review, and you get a cookie! Well, an imaginary cookie!


	13. Hurt

Chapter 13: Hurt

**Regular POV**

'How could they be part of that gay pedophile's gang thing? It's…it's so EW.' Lita thought as she was headed towards the lake.

'The wedding is in five days, and I die in nine. No, I can change history! Or not…either way…I lose.' Lita was trying to get some pebbles to skip on the water but was failing. Then, a pebble skipped about 5 times before it sank, but it wasn't Lita's. It was Shikamaru's.

"How do you do that?"

"Here, let me show you." Shikamaru took her arms to fix her posture, you couldn't see it but both of them were blushing.

"Now, just throw it." This time, Lita had succeeded.

"So, some important events are coming up."

"The wedding, Sasuke's birthday, and yours."

"And...?"

"That's it?"

"My death…"

"Oh, right, I guess I forgot."

"A person with an IQ of over 210 doesn't forget easily!"

"You're one to talk Miss IQ of 312!"

"Well, can you blame me for being so smart?"

"Yes, I can."

"So, what else do you want to blame me for?!"

"You're too pretty." Lita smiled a little, and then stopped herself. Her eyes were getting misty but she certainly wasn't going to cry.

"I don't think we should be together or even show emotions for each other…"

"Why? I know you feel the same for me as I feel for you!"

"No, I don't!" Lita said firmly.

"So, that's it…you throw my love for you away?"

'I can't tell him that he'll get hurt, he'll just want me more.' Lita thought.

"Yeah, pretty much!" Lita exclaimed in a somewhat saddened way. Then, it started raining again. (A/N Remember, the sky 'cries' for her now!) Shikamaru had stormed off somewhere, hurt and angered.

_**I remember the love we had, how could I forget?**_

_**I remember the tears I cried over one regret.**_

_**Now I'm alone, so alone.**_

_**I can't help thinking about you.**_

_**All alone, in the world, and I'm lonely without you**_

_**Chorus**_

_**The radio plays our favorite song, and its what keeps me holding on**_

_**Baby do you miss me? Now that I'm gone, yeah!**_

_**Get the DJ to play our favorite song, and its what keeps me holding on**_

_**Baby do you miss me? Now that I'm gone.**_

"I'm sorry Shikamaru; I just don't want you to get hurt!"  
**_Babe, do you miss, do you miss me, do you miss, do you miss me, do you miss, do you miss me, do you miss…do you miss me, miss me…do you miss me miss me!_**

_**The radio plays our favorite song, and its what keeps me holding on**_

_**Baby, do you miss me? Now, that I'm gone.**_

_**Get the DJ to play our favorite song, and its what keeps me holding on**_

_**Baby, do you miss me? Now, that I'm gone…**_

"I guess I should give him a call, to make sure he's okay."

RiNg, RiNg, RiN-

"Hello?" answered a much deeper voice than Shikamaru's.

"Sh-Shikamaru?"

"Oh, hello there little Miss Lita."

'There's only one person who calls me that!**'**

"ITACHI!"

"Yep, and I've got your little boyfriend…if you want him back, unharmed, bring the Konoha Twelve, Julie, Amiee, and fight me."

"Why do you want us to fight you, hmm?"

"Let's just say I've got a little something to show and good job on resurrecting the girls, even though they don't deserve it." Then, he hung up.

"ITACHI, answer me you slutty man-whore!"

'He's got Shika-kun…' After this thought, Lita immediately poofed to the Hokage's office.

-Hokage's office-

"Why is everyone here already?"

"Here for what? We're just here to pick up our mission assignments." Neji replied.

"FUCK THAT! SHIKAMARU'S BEEN CAPTURED BY ITACHI!!"

"Nani?!" Everyone said in shock.

"He says he has a new 'trick' to show us…."

"We HAVE to get him back…for Lita's sake…"Ino said banging her fist on the table.

"For…my…sake?"

"We all KNOW you have feelings for him!" Sakura drawled.

"I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Shikamaru…I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!"

"You mean, he confessed his feelings for you?' Hinata asked.

"And you turned him down?" Tenten added.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Everyone scolded her.

"….We have to save Shikamaru…NOW." She said in a low deathly voice telling everyone to shut up and focus.

"Okay, so…who knows where Akatsuki base is?" Tsunade asked. Then, everyone looked at me.

"Lita? You know where it is?"

"Former Akatsuki…that's why…"

"NANI, where was I?"

"In Konoha."

"Ok, then I is officially assigning the Konoha Twelve, Julie, Amiee, and Lita on an S-ranked mission. Bring Shikamaru back alive!"

"I is? Nice usage of grammar!" Sasuke said smirking.

"GET! Lita, you're the team leader."

"Ok, you are to do my exact instructions, and that goes double for you nii-chan! Now, let's get going."

-1 day later-

"Stop, we're being watched." Lita said low enough for the whole team to hear her.

"New record, congrats…" a voice said smugly.

"Sasori." Lita hissed.

"Hm, I thought quitting Akatsuki would do something to your brain, but I guess not."

"Hair beader, NOW. Oh and Sasuke, you missed this once…don't fall asleep." Lita said smirking. This was almost a new side of her no one has ever even seen.

"My, my, you can never control that temper of yours now can you? No, I'm just here to collect a little something."

"What do you want from her?" Julie said in a deathly voice.

"You're still alive? Hm, how could two Akatsuki members and one retired one be so careless?"

"Two? What are you talking about? Lita is the only former one." Naruto asked.

"Ah, Kyuubi, what I MEAN is, Julie and Amiee here…."

-BOOM-

Lita attached a bead on five different places on his body and cloak. (A/N no dirty thoughts people)

"Stupid bastard doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." She muttered.

"Julie and Amiee what?" Sasuke interrogated.

"You two are so lucky I saved your asses just now!" Lita said to them totally ignoring Sasuke's comment.

"WTF are you TALKING about?!" Neji lost his temper and went all out. Everyone was staring at him like this: O.o

"What?" he asked and stuffed his hands into his pockets acting all cool again.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Amiee asked.

"Just one question, did you have anything to do with Shikamaru."

"No, I swear!" they both said at the same time and Lita could tell if they were lying or not, and they weren't.

"Then, why….-gasp- They want Yuri's soul!"

"How do you know?" Shino asked.

"Shika-kun first, talks LATER! Follow me….again!"

-20 minutes later-

"Stand back…" Lita said. She bit all the tips of her fingers.

"Have you ever heard of summoning jutsu using ten of your fingers?" Kiba asked the rest of them. Only Julie and Amiee nodded their heads seeing that they've seen Lita do this before.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Then, a girl poofed in. She was like Lita's twin.

"Don't do anything hasty…"Lita told the girl while taking out two chains that were interlocked with each other.

"Now, release the chakra." She said as she played with the chains.

Then the girl did as she was told, after that she poofed away immediately.

"What kind of jutsu was that?" Ino asked.

"A mind bending summoning jutsu…The chains control her movements…now let's find Shika-kun." The last part was dripping in a sense of worry.

That's chapter 13 for ya! Chapter 14…will probably be on tomorrow…HOPEFULLY!


	14. Lita's Struggles

Chapter 14: Lita's Struggles

**Tenten's POV**

"Ok, we have to split up into different groups. There are about 6 rooms upper and lower level. So…" Lita started to say but got cut off.

"So, you made it, and you killed Sasori too." It was someone named Tobi. We all turned to face him, except Lita. She took her sweet time to turn around. I could've sworn she was praying to Kami that is WASN'T Tobi. As soon as she saw him, her face was written with only one emotion I've seen her in before. Fear.

"T-T-Tobi!" She flew down to her knees and put her arms in front of her saying,

"Please, leave me alone! Don't hurt me!"

"Lita? Begging…for mercy…" Julie started.

"People beg HER for mercy…and never in my life have I seen her so afraid." Amiee continued.

"Hm, scared little dog." Tobi said with a satisfied smirk.

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" Hinata cried out standing up for her friend.

"My, my, Hinata Hyuuga, what an outburst!" Hinata growing madder by the second threw a couple kunai at his most vulnerable chakra points, for she had her Byakugan on. He easily dodged them.

"I've never thought the shy Hyuuga heiress would have such a temper."

"Lita! Be strong!" I cried out to her.

"I-I can't be strong…I'm weak!"

"What are you talking about? You're one of the strongest kunoichi I know!!"

"Oh, by the way…Happy birthday!" added Ino.

"WHAT?! We missed…..the wedding?" Sasuke asked while dodging kunai.

"Yeah, because of this mission, it took 1 week and 2 days!" she said as if it were the problem 2 plus 2.

"TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY?! AHHHHH!" Lita screamed in horror.

"What's wrong? It's your birthday you should be happy."

"She's going to die today that's why." A new voice said.

"Sh-sh-Shikamaru?" Lita said. "AHHHHH!" Lita screamed in pain this time since 2 kunai and 3 shuriken hit her in the back.

"Be strong for….SHIKAMARU!" I cried out again.

**Lita's POV**

'Be strong for Shika-kun?' These four words kept ringing in my head. I felt some power surge in my veins. Just when Tobi was gonna kick me, I grabbed his foot and pushed him backwards with great force. The girls were cheering for me, and Itachi had just come out of the shadows.

"Guys, you have to fight Itachi…Sasuke, you have to let them help you!" I said in full alert. Since they noticed my tone of urgency, they all nodded and started to fight them.

Suddenly, Julie and Amiee grabbed me and Amiee pressed a kunai to my throat.

"Give us her soul." Amiee said threateningly.

"Who's?" I asked oh so innocently.

"Yuri's." Julie replied evilly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" Sakura shrieked.

**Shikamaru's POV**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" I heard Sakura shriek. I turned my head slightly to see what was going on. Julie had a hold of her and Amiee had a kunai pressed to her throat.

"Dude, your fiancée and her best friend is attacking Lita." I told Sasuke, or tried to.

"Dude, you're right…How did you escape?"

"Easy, just outsmarted them…but I still got cut, barely but it has a lot of damage."

**Lita's POV  
**I pushed the kunai away from my throat.

"You know, if you kill me, I'm just going to be reincarnated AGAIN! Until Yuri kills Kyuubi that is." Then, I took the kunai out of her hands and pressed it to her throat.

"Uchiha." Then, Julie looked at me.

"YOU LOOKED! So, it was YOU who killed the Setsuna clan, not Itachi?"

"Of course! I had to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"You hear that boys?"

"Oh yeah, we heard plenty." Neji said.

"You haven't heard the whole thing…Amiee here is a Hyuuga."

"…." Neji and Hinata were twitching.

"Shocking, isn't it?"

"And when were you going to tell us this?" Naruto asked for still not recovering from the shock.

"WATCH OUT!!" I jumped in front of Naruto and took the blow from Itachi's katana. I winced from the pain in my back.

"Lita, Lita, Lita, I'm your opponent remember?" Tobi said after just sitting back and watching everyone.

"Right, how could I forget dear, dear Tobi?" I said sarcastically.

**Regular POV**

(A/N We'll start with Lita and Tobi's fight.)

Lita started out with some hand signs for a Katon jutsu to throw him off, and it worked, so she changed it into some sort of earth jutsu. Her wound was slowly healing itself since Yuri was an expert medic nin which would explain why Lita was too, even though she didn't study anything in that field.

"Chakra Release: Earth Style!" Lita cried out as she struck the ground. All of a sudden, the earth just formed into a hand and grabbed Tobi. Lita threw a kunai straight to his heart.

"What a disappointment, last time you beat me to a pulp and this time I had you in two moves? I thought you would've been training after all this time. You remind me of Zetzu."

"Either way, job well done Lita and it IS me…Zetzu."

"Ohmygosh, I almost killed Zetzu?"

"It's ok…I was going to die anyways."

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"I wanted to see if you grew any stronger being trained outside of Akatsuki ba-." He never got to finish his sentence because he had passed away.

"ZETZU!!!" Lita was about to perform the resurrection jutsu, when a two shuriken was thrown at her wrist.

"Your fight…is with me now." Amiee was fighting the other girls…by herself…and she was winning.

_**She never thought that she would**_

_**Get her second chance**_

_**Running so far from all she's ever known**_

_**Convinced she's lost all meaning**_

_**Where did her dreams go?**_

_**Still she knew that there was something more**_

_**Don't be scared, there's someone there**_

_**To say these words you need to hear**_

They were fighting in pure taijutsu only.

_**Chorus:**_

_**Don't let anybody tell you who you are (who you are)**_

_**Its okay to let go, you're that shooting star (shooting star)**_

_**Remember all you wished for**_

_**Believe it will be true**_

_**You will never find yourself anywhere else,**_

_**Find yourself in you**_

Lita and Julie kept blocking each other's hits until Lita had an opening and punched her in the stomach. As Julie clutched her stomach, Lita took her chance to give her a punch in the face. But in the process, Lita saw Julie as her younger self, so innocent and filled of joy, her fist turned into an open hand. You could hear Lita's slap on Julie's face throughout all the fighting. Lita raised her hand to her face to look at what she's done.

_**Sometimes people tell you**_

_**Be like me to fit in**_

_**Do you know your identity is not in them?**_

_**Don't be scared there's someone there**_

_**To say these words you need to hear**_

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey Lita." Julie had said to her in a smug voice._

"_Hey, Julie. What brings YOU here?" Lita shot back with an equally smug voice with a look to go with it too. _

"_Just want to say…I am now a full fledged kunoichi!"_

"_Really? So…am…I!" Lita lifted her pant leg to reveal her headband hanging off of her leg._

"_Are forehead protectors suppose to go on your FOREHEAD?!"_

"_When I become a real shinobi, it will go on my forehead."_

"_Hm…yeah, me too! I won't let you show me up!" Julie said with a satisfied head nod._

_-End Flashback-_

_**Chorus:**_

_**Don't let anybody tell you who you are (who you are)**_

**_Its okay to let go, you're that shooting star (shooting star)_**

_**Remember all you wished for**_

_**Believe it will be true**_

_**You will never find yourself anywhere else,**_

**_Find yourself in you_**

Lita bent down to remove her headband. Julie must've understood because she, too, started to remove her headband to put on her forehead.

"Hey, Ino-pig! They must've had the same agreement as us…remember?"

"You're right Forehead-girl! Honestly, I don't know how your headband fit on your abnormally large forehead!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY INO-PIG!?"

"I was just kidding."

_**Why should I measure the world?**_

_**By someone else's design**_

_**Oh I won't let this fly by**_

_**Hey look over here I just found the real me**_

_**Now it's your turn to see**_

_**Now it's your turn to see**_

"From here on in, it's gonna be a REAL battle!" they said to each other at the same time.

_**Don't let anybody tell you who you are (who you are)**_

**_Its okay to let go, you're that shooting star (shooting star)_**

_**Remember all you wished for**_

_**Believe it will be true**_

_**You will never find yourself anywhere else,**_

**_Find yourself in you_**

_**Find yourself in you**_

_**Find yourself in you**_


	15. The Real Battles and Tragedies

Chapter 15: The Real Battles and Tragedies.

**Lita's POV**

"From here on in, it's gonna be a REAL battle!" we said to each other.

'This will probably be one of the best fights I'll ever have!'

Julie had started making hands signs. So, I started to do my special elemental jutsu.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

"Chakra Release: Rainbow Elements!"

The two jutsus fought each other until one gave out; my elemental jutsu won and hit Julie. She flew into the wall behind her. This special jutsu contains seven elements, like the rainbow. The elements are fire, water, earth, wind, cloud, snow, and for some reason, sound. My chakra release jutsus are really something, everything I make out of it, is completely made out of chakra released out of my body, hence the name 'Chakra Release.'

Julie stood up and activated her Sharingan. So, I activated my Byaringan just in case she uses Mangekyou Sharingan. According to Itachi, the Mangekyou Sharingan doesn't affect pure sharingan users. He told me once if I had used my Byaringan while he was using his Mangekyou Sharingan against me, I wouldn't be affected.

"You're really lucky. If you hadn't have Yuri's reincarnation, Rayne wouldn't have abandoned you." Julie said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"What I'm TALKING about is, because of Yuri, your mother left you thinking after you die, it'll be safer to live in Konoha."

"So she abandoned me because she thought I was dangerous?"

"She thought of this plan only right AFTER Naruto was born."

"How do you know?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I give her sake, get her drunk, and get the information out of her."

"Rasengan!" I yelled out in anger. A hollow Rasengan appeared in the palm of my hand.

"Chidori!" The Chidori filled the hollowed out Rasengan. Then, I put the black and purple chakra of mine into the jutsu.

"Dark Swirling Birds!" (A/N I know it's a stupid name.)

I rolled it like a bowling ball and its job was to seek out Julie's chakra and attack her. I know it's a cool jutsu I created. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Sasuke and Naruto gawking at me for combining their jutsus. They looked at their hands, then at each other, THEN performed their separate jutsus and attacked Itachi. He was caught off guard and got hit because he had to fight of 8 shinobi that were attacking him at the same time.

Julie was obviously still trying to recover from being chased around by my jutsu then getting damaged from it. While she was down, I threw a couple shuriken at her. Payback for throwing two at my wrists. Making me look like I'm an emo…DOBE!

**(A/N Amiee's battle in her POV)**

'Ugh, little brats coming at me at the same time. At least I have half of what Itachi has to fight…ooh he got hit by a Rasengan AND a Chidori. I should stay alert at all times, he tells me! Hypocrite!

Sakura charged towards me with a kunai in one hand and the other curled up in a fist which meant she was gonna punch me with insane strength. I easily dodged her.

"Is that the best that the Konoha Twelve kunoichi got?! You are LAME-O'S!"

Tenten took out some scrolls and laid them right-side up.

"Twin Dragons!" Then the scrolls shot up entwining each other. Tenten jumped up into the scroll cyclone and started throwing weapons she got from out of the scroll. A couple had hit me but it didn't hurt that bad. Hinata came up from behind and started to do Jyuuken (sp?). After a while she stopped and I couldn't do anymore jutsus. I just stood there and pouted while Tenten kept hitting me with her weapons. A few more had hit me in some vulnerable chakra points, and from that moment, I knew I had lost.

**(A/N Itachi's battle in his POV)**

I had just gotten hit by a Chidori and a Rasengan. It hurt like hell! Suddenly, I couldn't move. I used most of my strength to try and turn around. It seems I was caught in the Shadow Possession jutsu.

'Hm, I should et out of this easily if I use that type of Sharingan…but my strength is my weakness.'

"So, you're from the Nara clan? Never thought I would ever get the chance to fight another Nara…Shikogi was a good opponent."

"YOU'RE the TEME that KILLED my UNCLE?!"

**Shikamaru's POV**

'Hm, he's very near that wall behind him. Maybe I can use the same strategy I used with Kin in the Chunin exams.' I thought angrily.

"What are you doing? Even if you throw kunai, it's going to make me too. You'd have to dodge it, and so would I." I ignored him and just threw it, and so did he. He dodged when I did and he got knocked out of all the strength he used to dodge and get out of the jutsu.

"Sasuke…you can finish him off."

"Finally, you are gonna die." All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my back and side. Five kunai were sticking out of my back and two were in my right side.

"Bulls-eye." Julie said. "I saw your weak points with my Sharingan." Lita just got angered with her, so being half violent in her nature this moment…killed her and Amiee, with the help of the other kunoichis, of course.

"Konoha shinobi…let's go back to Konoha with my chakra poofing…ish." Lita tried to say.

We all poofed back to Konoha with the help of Lita of course.

**Regular POV**

Just as they all came back, Lita felt a pained sensation in her thigh. She had been burned by that Katon jutsu…bad.

"Shikamaru, let me heal you…you've been injured the most for some reason." Lita told him. It started raining and as if on cue Tenten asked,

"Lita, is something wrong?"

"My chakra's leaking out. By the time, I'm finished healing Shika-kun…" Lita's voice trailed off as tears came out of her eyes, but no one noticed since it was raining. She was done healing Shikamaru, then all of the sudden, her curse mark activated. Lita let out a bloodcurdling scream. The curse mark started to take over, clouding her thoughts and feelings. The curse mark healed her thigh..

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Sakura asked alarmed.

"The curse mark is HEALING her for some reason what so ever…What the?" Sasuke said as he saw the curse mark fading away. He checked his own and his was doing the same thing.

"Someone finally killed the snake bastard." The markings all over Lita's body faded away, just like her soul.

"LITA!" Shikamaru called out to her.

"Shika-kun, I'll always love you and be watching over you." Lita said softly for she was gone.

"Lita…" Shikamaru muttered to himself as he caressed Lita's cheek.

The girls were all crying on their guys' shoulders, and Sakura was crying on Sasuke's and Ino on Kiba's. (A/N That doesn't mean they're gonna fall in love with each other!)

AND…THE END! I got this idea of Lita dieing cuz she was really strong from hiddenrebel! READ HER STORY: SASUKE'S NEW RIVAL!! It's really good! By the way…I'm gonna start another story talking about what Lita has been doing in those ten years!


	16. IMPORTANT!

A/N Hey, everybody! I just wanted to say that the new story for The New Kunoichi and Traitor will be called 10 Years Before and will be posted around the first week of April! All righty, thanks and keep on reading and reviewing!


End file.
